Kanata's secrecy of love
by ahvs
Summary: A continuation of the story “Kanata’s serious piece of advice” contains serious advices and funny dialogs sprinkled by lots of new and old corny jokes for you to enjoy. Read & review! Chapter 11
1. Chap1: Miyu's love revealed

**Title: Kanata's secrecy of love**

**Ahvs: **This story is a continuation of the story "Kanata's serious piece of advice". To those who haven't read it, just click my profile and you will find it there.

Also, I want to dedicate this story especially to '_Kezee_' my continuous supporter 'my holychxter friend' and to those who diligently submitted a review on my previous work.

Thank you so much…I love you all!

**Chapter 1: Miyu's love revealed**

Mornings at Saionji temple. Well, it's always the same everyday: Nothings change, same yesterday, same routine, same situation, same argument. Yelling, scolding, fighting, looking for something, running, teasing, with a mix of a crying baby and any dozens of actions and words coming from a 14 year old boy and girl. Of course, if you don't hear their sounds perhaps there is something wrong in the house or maybe they are sick and the worst possibility is that maybe - they are all dead. So better to hear their cracked voice rather than letting you know that they are gone for sure.

If you hear those two teens yelling at each other: Don't panic! They won't kill each other, though they are sometimes morbid in a sense but still - it's fine and normal. But nobody will hear them… unless you went to the temple and pray.

Soon they finished their morning habit, now they are off for school. They waved goodbye to baby Ruu and Wannya.

As they were walking Miyu asked the brunette, "Kanata, even if you're mad at me today. I still thank you for the advices that you had given me last night."

"Ah… that one! It's just a simple advice, you know!" He said with a simple smile.

"It helps me a lot, but I'm not done with the girl that you like. I want to know who is she, can you please give me a clue?"

"A clue? You mean a clue like blue's clue?"

"Blue's clue or anything that you like to say, just a clue! Give me a clue!" she begged.

"How many?"

"Hmmm… at least three (3), it's fine with me." She said then quickly took a pen and a notebook on her bag.

"Okay I give you three clues. First: She's a girl. Second: She studies at Heomachi high school and Third: She's beautiful."

Miyu eyes widened. "That's it?!!" she shouted in dismay.

"You said you only needed three (3) clues, right?"

"But you just give me three (3) common clues."

"Those three are helpful."

"No… its not!"

"Three clues are enough. The rest will be your problem. Bleh!"

"GRRR! Curse you JERK! I can't believe this! ARGGH!" she said angrily while stamping her both feet in disappointment.

"Just get it on…" he said as he made a speed walk.

"I hate you! You're really such a JERK! I just wonder who's that poor girl you like. Perhaps if she know you more maybe she might kill herself or throw you out like a crap!!!"

Instead of fighting back, Kanata just stares at Miyu and kept silent. Miyu on the other hand felt guilty on what she said.

The two teens already inside the school… of course they're almost late. As per Kanata Saionji, it's all because of Miyu Kouzuki. Blame everything to her because she can absorbs everything, she's already immune to that. Then they went to their classroom and sit on their respective chairs like there's nothing happen.

--+--

In the midst of class lecture.

"DING DONG DING DONG! Paging all teachers of Heiomachi High school! Please come to the office, the principal wants to talk to all of you."

"Oh! Class you may take your 1 hour break. I just need to go to the office now. Bye! See you later." Ms. Mizuno took her book and sprint outside the room.

Everybody made a huge roar of joy, "HURRAY!"

"Haay! I hope principal will always call all the teachers to go to his office. So that we can took a long hours break." Santa made a big yawn.

"If you ask for that, we'll never learn any from our subject then…" said Kanata who's sitting right besides Santa. Then he made an invisible stare at Miyu who was sitting next to the window. He made no sign of emotion as he looked at her.

"Kanata, I'm hungry! Let's go to the canteen." Santa pleads.

"Me too… c'mon let's go…" the two went outside the classroom.

Out of noisiness and disorderliness, Aya and Nanami went close to Miyu and said, "Miyu, don't you know the high school acquaintance party is coming over? Every year, there's always an event here in our school. I'm so excited to create another program for that! " Aya was so agitated as she said those words.

"Oh, really! That's cool!" said Miyu cheerfully.

"Yah! Maybe that's the reason why teachers always paged by the principal. Again Heiomachi high school will be another Night of Romance! Eeeeee!" Nanami said giggling like a fool.

"When it will happen?" asked Miyu.

"I'll be on February 14."

"That's on the valentines day! Wow!"

"Correct! So are you excited also… it'll be your first romantic date, ever."

"Eh… I don't think so…" said Miyu then she heed her mind over the clouds and thought herself dancing with the man of her dreams, Mizuki – her prince and she is the princess. They dance gracefully under the colorful ball of the center stage. Looking at each other face to face, but while they're dancing a witch suddenly came out and bring chaos and destruction. She went in the middle of fun, cast a curse and pull them apart. The witch took her prince and she left crying. Miyu became sad as she recalls the night in Saionji stairs then she kept silent.

"Miyu what's up there?" Nanami asked looking at the place where Miyu was staring at.

"Oh!!!" Miyu exclaimed and went back to reality, "Oh… nothing! I just saw an airplane! Hahaha!" she lied.

"Oh come on Miyu! You gonna be kidding…" the two girls chuckled.

On the other hand, Christine was listening to their conversation and is now daydreaming at the upcoming party. She saw herself and her Kanata-kun dancing in a dim light like a knight and a princess. All of the people look at them in jealousy specially Miyu who is currently tearing and eating her gown because of madness. She tapped heavily her hand on her desk like a devil as she giggled in delight.

Everyone looked at her wondering.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! She's crazy!" Nanami said.

Everybody sweet dropped.

"Anyway… let's not talk about that romantic party! Let's go to the cafeteria and grabbed something to drink." Aya suggested.

"Okay" the two chorused.

As they walked down to the canteen, Miyu thought of something, "Maybe on that day I'll be able to know who's Kanata's first crush." she tapped her fist in her left hand and then she made a wide smirked, "Gotcha!!!"

--+--

_-Inside school Canteen-_

"Burp! Sorry! Burp! Excuse me! Burp ~"

"Yuck! Santa! You're burping so loud!" said Aya sitting on the other table with Miyu and Nanami.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself from ~burp~ burp-ing, because of this soda."

"Will you please stop it!? You're so disgusting!" shouted Nanami.

"~Burp~burp~burp~" Santa can't able to stop himself.

"We're going out!" Kanata stood up from his chair and went out.

"That's better… cause' I can't able to eat my sandwich while hearing that burping sound!" Aya shouted in dismay.

"We're doing it! Sorry again ~burp~" Santa said.

"Yuckiness, ever! Bleh!" Aya shouted in disgrace.

Miyu chuckled. "Ahm, excuse me girls. I just need to go to the ladies room." She excused herself from her friends. But the truth is she'll going to investigate where Kanata will go.

"Okay! Come back, quick!" said Nanami.

"I will!"

--+--

As she was following Kanata and Santa, she thought again, "Then who's the girl that Kanata likes? Hmmm… It's hard to know if you only had three (3) common clues… anyway… how about that girl wearing a polka dots ribbon, she's cute…hmmm….and how about that straight haired girl, she's gorgeous. Ah! That long legged girl, I know Kanata looked at her. Naaaah!" she sighed "It's hard to know who would be that girl without any other clue." She said again to herself.

As she was investigating, someone caught her attention. "MIZUKI!" she whispered.

He was walking with a girl whom she knew she saw yesterday in the mall. "Goddess!" she moaned. "What on earth there still creature like that damn girl. She's truly absolutely perfect. Nothing an defeat her beauty." she said. Miyu thought that she should be the one standing beside him. But sad to say Mizuki likes that girl. But she likes Mizuki. She wants Mizuki! Mizuki is her life. He's the perfect anime guy of her dreams, like what she saw on Mikan's drawing. A perfect boyfriend. A very intelligent person and kind. He's got the looks, everything is perfect.

Miyu become emotional again but she's in a wrong place to throw tantrum. Everybody will think that she is crazy if she do that. Then Mizuki saw her. "Hi there!" he shouted as he waved his hand.

Miyu quickly looked from her left, right and back.

"Don't look anywhere. It's you I'm talking to." Mizuki said.

"Me?" Miyu said as she pointed her index finger to herself.

"Yah, of course, you!" Mizuki said and went close to her while holding the hand of the girl.

"Miyu, good thing I saw you…. Anyway, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend. Her name is Ahvs!" _(A/N: Hahaha! I can't think for any other name eh! Just go after me! Okay!) _

"Girlfriend? She's your girlfriend?" Miyu was shocked.

"Yah, you hear it correctly."

"Hi!" the girl said.

"Eh? Hell-low!" said Miyu as she gave her a fake smile.

"Ahvs, this is Miyu. She's the one that I'm talking to you yesterday. She's very nice, kind and great little sister for me. I want you and her to become friends."

"_SISTER?! FRIENDS? Is that what he thinks in me_?" She thought to herself all over again "_Sister? Sister? What is a sister?_" She couldn't able to think better. Her head is shaking like a crazy boomerang.

Miyu on her part hide her true emotion and gave them a warm welcome. Of course, that's her favorite hobby – hide and seek.

"Miyu, nice meeting you, but I need to excuse myself for awhile. I need to go back to my classroom. We had a quiz today and my subject will start now." Ahvs said.

"Oh… it's fine! Anyway Good luck to your quiz! Bye!" Mizuki waved a goodbye.

"Bye Ahvs, nice meeting you!" Miyu said.

"Me too! Thanks!" Ahvs said as she sprints upstairs.

On the other hand Miyu was standing alone right next to her beloved Mizuki. It's now her turn, She should talk to Mizuki now! A sudden citation came out on her mind. It says '_Risks co-exist with opportunities. If you don't go after what you want, eventually someone else will. If you don't ask for it, then you will never know. If you don't move and step forward you will always be in the same place. Only those who take risk can tell how far they can go or have they gone_.'

She needed to take that risk, she really agreed to that saying. She's strong right now, she can able to tell her true feelings to Mizuki. This is the best time to say it. And because her vision became dark, she's out of her mind to say the words she wanted to say. Then in cold voice she said, "Mizuki, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure…" Mizuki said.

Mizuki followed her in the rooftop. As they stepped at the balcony Miyu shouted, "How could you do this to me?!"

Mizuki was puzzled. "What?" he said.

"How could you do this to me, Mizuki?

"Hey, what did I do to you?" he was really puzzled.

"You knew it! But you didn't know." Then Miyu burst out crying.

"What's wrong with you? I don't get what you're trying to say…"

"Mizuki, I don't know if I'm part of you not even sure when needed by you."

"Hey hold on… Miyu, you're acting strange. Wazzup with you? Hahaha! Yo-you're funny!"

"I'm not making fun with you. I'm serious! Did you see I'm hurt!"

"Hurt? Hurt for what?"

"Oh Mizuki, this feeling… I had feelings for you for so long… but you just keep ignoring me!"

"Feeling? You had a feeling s for me? Oh, dear!"

Miyu squealed and said in a low one, "To tell you my feelings, is something I often put aside and then I realized that I already lost the chance to say this thing to you. But I believe this is not yet the end. People says: Better late than never. I just want to say that it's not just I appreciate you like a friend but I love you more as a friend! "I love you, Mizuki!"

Mizuki was shocked in Miyu's sudden revelation. "_Oh God! Forgive Miyu, for she did not know what she is doing._" he muttered to himself. Oh god! She's too bold. He didn't know that she has that kind of character. Goodness, she just knew her for almost a month. The he said, "Miyu, you gonna be kidding! That's funny! But awesomely great! Very very good! You can be a great actress someday! Hahaha!"

Miyu burst out a loud cry. She already said without any further ado the 'I love you' word, but still Mizuki did not understand her. Mizuki pity's Miyu so much and said, "I'm so sorry Miyu, but I loved someone else. You already knew her."

"I know. But how about me?"

"Miyu, I can still be your friend… in fact there still somebody out there which is truly meant for you. And to tell you the truth you're too young for me and…"

"Age doesn't matter!" she shouted.

"But… Miyu! I looked at you as my little sister. I wished you just stay like that." Mizuki begged.

"I don't want to be your just little sister. I love you for so long. I just want you and your heart."

"But you already know that I had a girlfriend!" he shouted.

"She's not yet you're wife! Unless she becomes your wife… then I'll stop these feelings!"

"Miyu, don't change the way I look at you. Just stay as you are…please! You're scaring me. Please I'm begging you!"

"I can't!" Miyu said and bowed her head.

Then all of a sudden………she started to laugh like a fool…. Then her laugh became like a crazy hoot.

"Huh? What's wrong with you, Miyu? Are you okay?" Mizuki panicked.

"Mizuki! Mi-mizuki! Hahahaha! You fell on my trap! Hahahaha!"

"Hey! You're telling me you're just joking…"

"Hahahaha! Of course I am…

"What the $#&!" _(A/N: Ooops censored!)_

"I'm just practicing my script. And you become like an idiot answering my dialog! Hahahaha!" she explained while still laughing.

"Swoosh! You scare the crop out of me! Don't do that again!" Mizuki said in dismay.

"I will... I will… hahahaha! So did you like it?" she asked holding her stomach.

"NO!"

"Hahahaha!"

"But you're a great actress! You make me believe!"

"Of course… I am! Now go back to your classroom… and after that I will go to my room also."

"Sure! But that's funny ha! You caught me!.... I like that!" said Mizuki as he cheerfully went down the stairs.

"Bye! See you around and your sweet girlfriend too! Tell her I like her to be her little sister!" she shouted.

"Sure I will! BYE!"

Miyu gave Mizuki a big waved of goodbye, then she went back to the balcony. She leaned her back on the wall and made a huge deep sighed. She's sad again. Poor Miyu! She's a great big LIAR! To tell the truth she just wanted to get out of herself from being hurt. That's why she turn her risk it into a great joke.

Out of nowhere, she heard a clapping sound ---- Kanata saw her idiot performance.

"Ladies and Gentleman, It's an honor to announced to you all, the Heiomachi's best actress of the year… none other than 'The funny Liar' - Ms. Miyu Kouzuki!... Let's give her a best warm of applause! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO!" Kanata declared.

After that, he was hit by a flying shoe – TOINKS!

_**  
To be continued… **_

Always tell someone how you feel

Mean what you say and what you mean even when it's hard

Cause' opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye

But regrets can last a lifetime.

_**--+--**_


	2. Chap2: The brokenhearted and the great c

**Ahvs: Alright, here's the next episode… Good thing I make you smile after reading my previous chapter. It makes me smile too. (^V^)**

**--+--**

**Chapter 2: The brokenhearted and the great counselor**

"OUCH! What's that!?" Kanata protested while scratching his head.

"Why are you here?! How did you come here, hah!? You're listening to others conversation!!!" Miyu shouted. She was so mad.

"Hey, hold on! This is not your territory and for your info. I'm already here before you came!"

"What do you think of yourself – GOD!? LIAR!"

"Don't blame that word to me… you are the liar!"

"You are! You are!" then she kicked and pushed Kanata because of madness.

"OUCH! Why are you always hitting me like that!? You're putting all your anger to me... STOP IT!" but Miyu still beating him like a punching bag.

"You wanna die? Wanna die? Wanna die? Hah!?" she repeated that word all over again.

"OUCH! Hold it!" Kanata can't get over Miyu's sadist behavior. So he held her both arms, but Miyu still has the ability to kick him. "Miyu, stop it!" he demanded, but Miyu didn't stop. "Ouch!!! If you don't stop what you are doing, I'll call Ms. Mizuno to bring you in the guidance office."

With a quick jerk, Miyu stop her odd behavior and pushed Kanata away "FINE!" she shouted, then she made a deep heavy sighed. She pouted her lips to prevent herself from crying but unfortunately she couldn't able to control her emotion. So she quickly sat on the ground and burst out a loud cry.

Kanata panicked. He didn't know what to do and how to stop Miyu from crying. So he threw himself again to her and said, "Okay, Just to prevent you from crying, you may punch my face! Come on beat me!" then he firmly closed his eyes **(.)**

Miyu went into silence and looked at him, with a great annoyance she shouted, "IDIOT! You should dodge it!" then she started again to cry.

Kanata opened his eyes and sat beside her silently. He took his handkerchief and gave it to Miyu.

But before Miyu took it she asked him first, "Did you blow your nose in that?"

"Of course not!" he replied.

"Okay! Thanks!" then she took the hankie, wipe her tears and blow her nose.

Kanata gulped.

After a long minute of crying, Miyu went back to her true behavior. "I'm through!" she said. She returned back the hankie to Kanata but instead of taking it… Kanata said, "Laundry it first before you returned that thing to me."

"Okay, I will!" she said and put the hankie on her skirt pocket. "I'm sorry Kanata for beating you."

"As always… sorry is acceptable."

"Why you didn't move? You should dodge it." she asked.

"I don't fight girls."

"But you should…..especially me!" she hiccup.

"Hey! Hey! Geez, I thought you already done with that…" he blows his hair dangling in front of his face.

"I messed up yesterday! I messed up today! I said the wrong words, took the wrong turn, loved the wrong person, and reacted the wrong way. I spoke when I should have listened! Walked when I should have waited! Judge when I should have trusted! Indulged when I should have resisted! I truly messed up! I'm really such an idiot!" she shouted without a period then frowned and held her face.

Kanata just kept quiet.

"Sometimes I wish to renew myself, cause' I think I'm such a bad girl, I always freak. I always do stupid things, and don't know why I'm like this." she choked, paused for a moment and look at Kanata. "Can I ask you something?"

Kanata looked at her and said, "Sure…"

"Are you feeling sorry for knowing me? Are you happy that you met me?" she asked with sincerity.

"Why did you ask that? Of course not! I mean YES!!!" he said and made a wide smirk.

"You never did… I hope your saying the truth."

"I am! Yes I'm happy that I met you… Just think if you didn't come… who will help me to take care of Ruu? How will I handle the secrets behind their true identity? Who will help me to do house chores? Who will do the laundry? Who will clean the house? I can't do that by myself."

Miyu looked at him and said, "What do you think of me, NANNY?..... Anyway, yah your right!"

"See, just think of other important things that you can do… not just your feelings about Mizuki!" then he looked on the other way.

"Sorry, for being so selfish. I was just so sad to remember that I used to be Mizuki's princess then suddenly that witch stole him from me. I thought of fighting but when I saw him happy. Do I need to fight for my love or just accept the fact that witches are better than princess?"

"You mean you're the princess?" Kanata clarified.

"Aha!" Miyu nodded.

"Will you just change the way you look at yourself. You're the witch not the princess!" Kanata teased her.

"Can you please be serious? You're not helping me."

"Okay, now I'm serious. Just be fair to yourself, don't cry for someone who doesn't deserve your tears. There's no use holding on to someone whom you think doesn't love you, the way you wanted to. Life is too short to stress yourself with people who don't even deserve to be issues in your life. Don't love too much." Kanata said.

"Sometimes we think that loving someone can be such a risky thing. What else would I know if I don't take chances? I don't want to lose by giving up, and lose by holding back. But still, I failed!" Miyu said.

Kanata did not react.

"People have different views of love, so whatever it may be… there's only one single truth behind my heartache: "Love hurts when God knows I deserve someone else." Miyu said by faith.

"Yah, you're right… you get my point! That's true!" Kanata roared.

Miyu smiled.

"Did you know that heart has no pain receptors? So the next time someone breaks your heart. Move on… your pain is just an illusion, a temporary psychological disturbance that you have to overcome."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"Now you know… So you shouldn't assume that somebody loves you by only seeing their sweetness. Sometimes we should believe the fact that people are just flirts."

Miyu smile again and said, "You know what Kanata, I'll always be thankful that God made us friends. I never know why or how? But I know, deep in my heart you'll always be one of the reason why I'll keep on believing that God wants me to be happy."

"Nice to hear that from you, well anyway, just always smile. Smile when you're in vain. Smile when trouble pours like rain. Smile when someone hurt your feelings. Cause you know what? A smile always starts the healing."

"I'm trying…" she laughed.

"But you know, Miyu… you're a good risk taker. When I was listening at your conversation with Mizuki awhile ago, I was so nervous on what would be your next move. But, I wasn't expecting that you will come out with a great idea of making it a joke."

"I know he would get mad at me after knowing my true feelings. So before I lose him, I turn my words into a joke."

"Yah, and if I were Mizuki. I will stay away from you after knowing that you loved me…but good thing you made a nice twist. And still he doesn't change the way he look at you. Unfortunately, he looks at you as his little sister."

"Don't tell that word again… it makes my head spin!"

"Okay, I won't tell that word again. But just remember, if you love someone so much and you don't want to lose them, never show them the so much part, because everybody takes advantage whenever it is available."

"I will remember that…"

"But truly you're great… everyone is having a hard time to say the word, "I hate you!", and also "Sorry", the most is "I love you". But for you it's just only 'chicken'! But there is a word which hardest to say, do you have any idea what it is?"

"NO! What?"

"Wait, I'll take a paper and a pen, cause' its reeeally hard to say it…" then he started to write it on a piece of paper.

"I just wonder what that word…is" Miyu waits.

"Here it is…" he showed the word, "Read and try if you can say it." said Kanata and stood up from his seat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It says: _

"_iskibiratsiboop iskiribabap bloop!" _**(o.O)**

"WHAAAT! You never get serious!" Miyu exclaimed after reading that word.

"Hahaha! See, its hard right!? HAHAHA!" Kanata ran away.** (:D)**

"AHHH! You're such a jerk!!!" Miyu chased him.

"See if you can catch me! Bleh!" he shouted while running down the stairs.. **(:P)**

_**To be continued…**_

Sometimes you're dying for someone who doesn't care for you,

Not knowing that somebody is already dead,

Just to please you.


	3. Chap3: Love takes time to heal when you’

**Ahvs:** Hello friends! Chapter 3 is here! I just want to give an appreciation to all people who read and review my work. Thank you so much!!!  
Also, I would like to dedicate this story to my new friend "Miyu Kouzuki" ~** (^V^)**

Anyway, I hope you guys learn something from this story. ENJOY READING! God bless~

**--+--**

**Chapter 3: Love takes time to heal when you're hurt so much**

From the roof top, the two teens descend quickly down the stairs. They're both laughing, mocking, yelling and chasing each other like 6 year old children. After their usual and exotic character routine they decided to go back to their classroom. However, as they entered in the room, they were pretty shock because Nanami and Aya was the only people inside.

"Where are the others?" Miyu asked wondering her sight all over the place.

"Miyu, what took you so long? We waited you for about an hour but you didn't come back. What happened to you?" asked Aya worriedly.

"Oh… that thing… uhmm!" Miyu thinks.

Nanami went close to Miyu and saw her eyes - red, "Oh my God, MIYU! Did you cry?! Who made you cry?! Tell me!" Nanami shouted.

"No-nobody made me cry?" Miyu lied.

"Was it Kanata?!" Aya glared at Kanata fiercely.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Kanata shook his head and wagged his hand.

"Aya, he didn't do anything… it's just…" Miyu paused for about a second, "Actually, when I was cleansing my face with soap. Bubbles suddenly slid in my eyes. It hurts so much, that's why my eyes turned red."

"Oh Miyu, why you didn't tell us?" Aya pity Miyu so much, so she hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Aya! A senior teacher was also in the ladies room on that time. She assisted me to go to the clinic." Miyu lied again.

Aya and Nanami made a deep sighed and said, "Oh… good thing there's someone helped you there!"

"Yah!" she gazed and smile at Kanata while the brunette returned her a thumbs up.

Aya turned her sight to Kanata and asked, "So, where did Santa go?"

"Santa? Well, he experienced stomach ache, that's why he went home early." Kanata replied.

"Oh! That Santa, he's so yucky! It won't happen to him if he didn't drink soda early in the morning!" Nanami said.

"Yah that was a bad choice, better drink juice rather than softdrinks." Nanami said.

"Again, where are the others?" Kanata broke their conversation.

"Uh, sorry I forgot to tell you before. Well… actually the principal allow all students to go home early becoz' of an emergency meeting of all teachers and staff." Nanami explained.

"And that's why we're going home, now!" added Aya.

"We're going home also!" Kanata said.

"You're going home now?! You mean…you two, won't go anywhere? I mean… date or something…?" Nanami teased.

"Date?! Oh come on Nanami… that's funny!" Miyu chuckled while Kanata didn't react.

"I'm just joking… ho-ho-ho!" Nanami laughed like a fool.

"Bwahahaha! Let's stop this non-sense and let's go home, or else we might see ghost in here….WOOOH-HO-HO!" said Aya acting like a ghost.

"Oh, Aya I'm scared~" Nanami pretended to be scared. Everybody laughed at their own corny jokes.

After that the four dashed out of school and waved a goodbye to each other.

--+--

While walking, Kanata suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot!" he shouted as he took held of something from his pocket.

Miyu looked at him and asked, "What?"

"I almost forgot that today is the expiration date of my free movie ticket. Santa and I decided to watch a film in cinema mall today." The brunette said while scratching his head as he took the two (2) tickets out from his pocket.

"Free movie ticket?? How did you get those tickets?" the blonde asked.

"Actually, it was Santa who owned this. Coz, he bought 10 old movie records in Video city last month. In addition to that, he received this ticket for free."

"Ohhh…"

"But Santa surely might not come due to his stomach ache! And I don't want to watch movie alone." Kanata made a deep sighed.

"Then don't watch movie! It's simple, right!" Miyu said as if she didn't care.

"Do you want to watch movie with me?" Kanata asked her without further hesitation.

"Movie? With you?" asked Miyu wondering.

"Yah! Why, you don't want?" Kanata asked without gladness on his face.

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmmm… James Bond…"

"James Bond!? I don't like that!"

"But it's great! Full of action and suspense… it's cool and thrilling. Don't you like that?"

"Naaah, I don't like action movies. Besides maybe it's rated 18. We won't be allowed to enter in our young age."

Kanata put his hand under his chin and thought for another movie.

"How about Twilight! Let's watch twilight!!!" Miyu suggested.

"Twilight??? That's a vampire story, right?"

"Yah!!! I think its PG-13 or below. We can watch that film!"

"But, it's a horror movie, right? And you're a number one coward who doesn't want to watch that kind of film. It's scary~ woo-hoooo!" Kanata frightens Miyu.

"But that movie wasn't scary at all. For your info. it's a love story between mortal and immortal people. I want to watch it… c'mon let's watch that movie! Aya and Nanami says that movie is so romantic and wonderful… the vampire there is cute! KYAAAH~ I want to see him!" Miyu giggled in excitement.

"Hmmm… But I want action movie! James Bond is the best!" Kanata cheered.

"Please Kanata, I want to watch Twilight. Pleeeeasssee…" Miyu begged.

Kanata thought for a moment and said, "Hey, how about let's try the mo-vie - - -"

"Hmpf! Then watch your own movie alone!" Miyu cuts Kanata's dialog, stomped her foot and went away. "I'll go home!!!"

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here! Fine! Let's watch TWILIGHT!" shouted Kanata.

Miyu stop walking, she looked at Kanata and made a huge smile…

--+--

Soon they end up in a cinema watching Miyu's preferred movie – TWILIGHT

As they were watching, Miyu whispered, "You know Kanata, I hope vampires really exist… and if they do, then I wish I'm in love with someone who's also deeply in love with me. One who'd be fascinated to watch me sleeping. One who doesn't have the courage to stay away from me anymore. One who'd risk everything just to make me safe again. One who would save me, not because I'm her prey but because I'm her life…"

Kanata looked at her irritably and said, "Yah! You'll find that vampire tomorrow!"

Miyu glared at him fiercely and stuck her tongue out "BLEH!"

"_I can do that also… but I'm not a vampire! Tch!"_ Kanata muttered under his breath.

--+--

After watching the movie…

"Kanata that movie was soooo sweet and romantic! Thanks for inviting me. I think I can't be able to sleep as if I was thinking Edward Collens is looking at me…. KYAAH! " Miyu giggled like a fool.

"Ei! For your info, you're not Bella, your Miyu Kouzuki… hello!?" Kanata knocked Miyu's head.

"Shut up! I'm just wondering myself with him!" Miyu said as she hugged herself tightly.

"Hmpf! From now on you're a certified Twilight freak!" Kanata assured.

Miyu snob and shouted, "Whatever!!!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Twilight freak!" Kanata laughed, "Anyway, did you know why Edward Collen's skin sparkled like a diamond?"

"Was it, because of sunlight?" Miyu confusedly answered.

"NO!" Kanata said.

"Then what??!…"

"Well… because _Bella_ touches his skin. Who touches yours? Ha-ha-ha!" Kanata answered. _(A/N: Only Filipinos can understand that… sorry others!) _

"Yah, whatever!!!" Miyu shouted in dismay.

"Hey, can we just eat first before we go home …? I'm hungry!" Kanata said as he gently strokes his stomach.

"You're hungry again? You already ate awhile ago, right?" Miyu said irritably.

"But I'm hungry….Come on let's eat… Don't worry I'll treat you!" Kanata said.

"You gonna' treat me!? --- Then what are we waiting for… c'mon let's eat!" Miyu said excitedly then she pulled Kanata's arms - ready to go.

"When it comes to a free treat you're always on the go…" Kanata slapped his forehead.

--+--

Kanata and Miyu went to McDonald. Miyu ordered coke float and fries while Kanata ordered Chicken burger, fries and ice tea.

"Hmmm… I really love float! It's _Delacious_!" Miyu said happily.

"Hey, I thought you're not hungry!? Anyway, it's Deli-cious, Miyu not Dela-cious! _Stupid_!" Kanata commented.

Miyu looked at him and said, "I know… I just make it dela-cious because this is not just delicious but truly dela-cious!" she explained.

"Fine… you're just adding another word in a Dictionary…Webster might get angry with you!" Kanata said, took his burger and made a huge bite.

Miyu just smiled. Then after a moment, her smile vanished into a thick air and turned it to a deep saddened frown.

Kanata looked at her and started to worry. "Hey, I think I didn't say anything bad…what's wrong with you? Did you eat something awful? Or have you seen a ghost?" Kanata said.

"No it's just… it's just…" still her eyes were focus on a straight path. Her emerald eyes are now shaking a little bit faster.

"Hey… what's in there?" Kanata looked at his back and saw Mizuki accompanied by a beautiful girl. Then he returned his look on Miyu.

Miyu's face became totally out of life. Her skin turned pale. She was shaking because she didn't know how she will react on the situation. Her heart started to pound faster. Deep inside she's bleeding.

"You want to go now?" Kanata asked anxiously.

Miyu couldn't able to speak her eyes started to blurred, she'll cry again for sure. But no, she should control herself. She's in the public place and she should behave herself.

She didn't reply. Instead she cut all the fries into a billion pieces. Now, she's out of her mind.

"Hey…what's wrong with you? What are you doing? C'mon let's go now, before you become crazy." Kanata stood up and pulled Miyu's arm.

"It's okay I'm fine!" said Miyu.

"Hey, look who's talking…Fine hah!? You're out of your mind, MIYU! C'mon let's go!" He continued pulling the blonde's arm.

"NO! I said… I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me… I'm okay!" said Miyu, pretending that she's alright.

"Stop pretending! You're not fine, okay! C'mon!" Kanata tightened his grip.

But Miyu shoved Kanata's hand and said, "Look…I said I'm okay! I'm fine… definitely fine!"

"Fine! Okay! You're fine! But you're intellectually insane. Look at yourself. I have here a mirror. Wanna see your face? You look stupid!" Kanata said really annoyed.

"Why don't you just stop messing my day!? You're causing trouble! I SAID I'M FINE!!! ARE YOU DEAF!?" Miyu shouted at the top of her lungs. Totally, she's out of her mind to say those words.

All of the people look at them fiercely. Unfortunately, Mizuki saw them.

Kanata frowned because of Miyu's odd behavior. He returned to his seat and continued eating his chicken burger like a hungry animal. Still, he fixed his eyes on Miyu who's now stirring her float with the use of her finger.

Kanata shook his head.

Miyu took some secret glimpsed in the two couple, who's now walking towards them in a normal pace.

Then she said, "Kanata, the earth is too small, right? There's a lot of fastfood here in Heiomachi, but still his path always met mine." She said.

"Tch! Just don't look at them, okay!" Kanata said irritably.

Miyu returned her look on her food. Then she placed all the fries into her float and added ketchup on it.

Kanata gulped.

"Miyu, what are you doing? You're playing your food!" Kanata said after realizing that he paid for it.

Miyu just stared at him.

"Miyu-san, Kanata-san! You're there! " Mizuki was waving them a huge greet while walking towards them.

Miyu's eyes widened, her heart started to pound faster and more faster.

"Yah, we know we're here." Kanata said. He stood up from his seat and greeted Mizuki. Miyu didn't respond instead her eyes were fixed on Mizuki's handsome face.

Mizuki smile at them and said, "What a great surprise to see you both – dating."

"DATING!?!" the two shouted. Kanata choked while Miyu most likely spilled her drink.

"Am I correct… you're two dating?" Mizuki clarified.

Miyu shook her head and said, "No, we-we're not! I-is this what you called a d-date? In McDonalds?"

Mizuki's girlfriend turned her gaze to her boyfriend and said, "Honey, she's correct! It wasn't a romantic date to go in here."

"Hmmm… you had a point, dear!" Mizuki said and then they both chuckled.

Kanata gets irritated and said, "I'm hungry, that's why we came here. And after this we will go. And look, we're going now! Bye!" he clarified with a bit of annoyance on his statement. He stood up from his seat and pulled Miyu's arms. "Let's go home, Miyu!"

"You're going now? Why don't you stay for awhile? I haven't introduced to you my girlfriend…" Mizuki said.

"I know her! Miyu, told me. Right Miyu?" said Kanata as he turned his gazed on Miyu waiting for her answer. Miyu nodded.

"Oh!" Mizuki was surprised.

Ahvs leaned on Mizuki's shoulder and said, "And I knew him honey, of course he's KANATA SAIONJI. The most popular and handsome guy in our school! All girls knew him for sure!"

"Oh yah! Okay!" Mizuki said, then he turned his gaze on Miyu, "Miyu, I still remember your joke. I told that to my honey and after hearing that, she laughs." He said and chuckled.

"Yes Miyu, you can be a great good actress someday. You want to join in our drama club?" asked Ahvs.

Miyu couldn't able to speak but she tried to say something, "Well… actually… I… Uhm… aaahhh… eeehhh…" she's out of words.

Kanata broke their conversation and said, "Let's go Miyu!" the brunette said without any delicacy.

"You're going? Why don't you stay for awhile?" Mizuki asked.

"Yah, we want to, but we had lots of assignment and a lot of stuffs to take care of. That's why we need to go home as soon as possible." Kanata explained.

"Ah, okay! So, till here… nice seeing you both! Take care." Mizuki said

"We will!" Kanata assured. He held Miyu's hand and dragged her out from her seat.

--+--

While walking, Kanata asked Miyu, "You really want to see Mizuki, right? That's why you don't want to go!"

"No!" Miyu replied.

"Tch! It's clear that you still love him."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I thought you already gave up on him. You still want to see him even if you still badly hurt? Does it mean you're still hoping?"

Miyu made a deep sighed and said, "I'm fine, Kanata!"

"Obviously, you're NOT! You're not listening to my advice! You're just hearing it then after that it goes out from your ear. I think I was just talking to the air."

"I-I'm just want to make friends with his girlfriend."

"Don't lie and stop pretending, Kouzuki! You're not funny!!!" Kanata shouted.

Miyu turned her gazed on the other way and bite her lips.

"Do you know what pretending means? Pretending means saying your okay, but you're absolutely not! You said you don't understand, but you really did! Acting like your fine, but in reality you're out of your mind. Convincing yourself that you just want friends, but truly you want him to be more than friend. You said you're not hurt, but your heart bleeds so bad inside. When you say you moved on, but the truth is you still love him!"

"I don't understand!" Miyu shook her head.

"You say you can't relate with what I'm saying but then you really do. You really really do! And I know you're truly hurt! Miyu, don't kill yourself! Let him go!"

Then silence ruled for about 5 seconds.

"Fine!!! Yes! I'm just pretending! What do you want me to do?! Burst out my anger!? Kill Mizuki? Kick that girl? Pull her hair? Slap their faces? What?! Tell me?!" Miyu shouted with a cracked in her voice.

"I'm not saying that you should act that way! That's a sin, idiot!... Look, I'm just after your feelings. Because every time you saw the person who hurt you so much, you're just scratching the scar on your heart and letting it bleed once more. Just keep yourself away from him. You're just hurting yourself. Just restore yourself for a moment till' that pain subsided!"

Miyu looked at him frowning. Her eyes started again to blur.

"Miyu, there's nothing bad if you avoid Mizuki! Avoiding him doesn't mean it's a bad thing to do. In fact, you want him but you know that your feeling wasn't right. That's why it's better to stay away from him for a while… Did you understand me?"

Miyu couldn't able to control her wounded heart. She can't able to talk. She was choked by controlling her tears. Kanata is right! She's just hurting herself. Every time she saw Mizuki with that girl, truly her heart bleeds. But still he wants to see him and she's expecting that maybe someday, somehow there's still hope that he will learn to love her back. Now she can't able to control her emotions, tears started to flow like a heavy rainfall from her emerald orbs. She tried to stop it but she can't.

Kanata sighed and wipes Miyu's tears.

"Why Kanata? Why it is hard to forget him? It really hurts! I can't help myself! I can't! I love him, Kanata! I love him so much! Why is it hard to forget him? Why? Why? Tell me? Hu-hu-hu!" she cried and turned her face on her right side. She doesn't want to look at Kanata. She was so lonely and hurt!

Kanata just looked at her with pity on his eyes. Then "_Love_ _takes time_" sung by Mariah Carey played in the air…

_Love takes time  
__To heal when you're  
__Hurting so much  
__Couldn't see that I was blind  
__To let you go  
__I can't escape the pain  
__Inside  
__'Cause love takes time_

_I don't wanna be here  
__I don't wanna be here alone…_

Then out of the blue, Kanata slapped Miyu's left face "PAKKK!"

"HUH!?" Miyu gasped with a great surprised. Miyu eyes widened. She was badly shocked on Kanata's sudden action. She slowly touched her cheek and rubbed it nervously. She turned her gazed on the brunette and asked, "W-why, Kanata?! W-why d-did you slap me?" she asked fretfully.

Kanata was stunned for a moment upon looking at his right hand. Then he nervously looked at Miyu and said, "I-I'm sorry Miyu. I didn't want to do that to you… it's so happened that -- there is a _mosquito_ landed on your face."

"Mosquito? A MOSQUITO LANDED ON MY FACE?!?!" shouted Miyu, confirming if it is really that tick bloodsucker.

"Yah, a mosquito or a vampire! I tried to swoosh it out but it didn't go away. And the only way to get rid of it…is to snap it out from your face!" Kanata showed his right hand to Miyu and said, "See, I caught it! And LOOK! There is BLOOD!"

Miyu couldn't able to control her angst. She gnashed her teeth because of Kanata's wrong time move. A lot of different angry and irritated spots appeared on her head. Kanata wasn't thinking. How come, he snapped out her _EMO_ moment just for that damn leech? She lowered her head, gripped her fist tightly and started blubbering like Christine always does. Black aura covered her whole body. Her eyes glow like the orbs of green goblet. Now she's ready to kick ass!

Kanata gulped in horror. He wasn't ready to face his doom. He panicked but he tried to calm her down. But because Miyu was really motivated and annoyed to give him a hard punch she suddenly grabbed Kanata's collar and with a great willpower, she lifts him up on the air and shouted, "GO TO HELLLL!!"

Then Kanata was thrown out comically from the beautiful planet earth. **(o.O)**

_**  
To be continued…**_

--+--

Never love if you're not prepared to be hurt.  
Never start if you don't have plans to finish it.  
Never speak if you don't mean it.  
Most importantly never love so much!


	4. Chap4: Brenda and Lyka

**Ahvs:** After three months writing a story, I found out that I haven't dedicated any story to my first ever friend in here. That person gave me an adrenaline rushed to be pushed creating my own masterpiece. So, without further ado I want to appreciate and bestow this story to my very smart, tactful, serious, annoying, but sweet and thoughtful brother, Kanata Sayonji. (^v^)

--+--

**Chapter 4: Brenda and Lyka**

_-- Morning at Saionji temple  
_

"Wannya!!!"

"Wann---YAH!"

"Wannya~ where are you?" Miyu shouted while walking and looking at the sitter-pet.

"Yes, Miyu-san… what can I do for you?"

"Wannya, have you seen my hairbrush?" asked the messed blonde haired girl.

"Hairbrush?"

"Yah, the pink old one… have you seen it? Coz' I was thinking Ruu played it last night."

Wannya thinks and put his finger under his chin, "I don't recall Ruu played on it. Well anyway, I'll just help you to look for it."

Then the two started to look over Miyu's pink hair brush.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Kanata suddenly appeared.

Miyu looked at the brunette and exclaimed, "Yah, that's it! Thank you! Anyway, where did you get it?" said Miyu as she took the brush on Kanata's hand.

"I found that inside the fridge."

"FRIDGE!? How come Miyu-san put her hair comb inside the fridge? Hmmm…" Wannya thinks while Miyu rolled her eyes and bite her lips.

"Tch! No wonder…" Kanata shrugged.

--+--

_-- Time to go to school_

While walking…

"Kanata, I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday. Good thing you came back here in earth safe and sound." Miyu said.

Kanata didn't respond. His face looks serious.

"Hey, uhm… I said I'm sorry. Coz, I didn't expect that you would do that to me. I'm out of my mind on that time and you're in a wrong time moved that's why I suddenly freak." she said with a little bit of guiltiness.

"Miyu, don't asked for my forgiveness and also, don't say sorry if you will do it all over again." Kanata replied.

"You mean you don't want to accept my apology? Meaning, you're still mad at me? Well, if that's the case then… FINE! I don't care! Hmpf!" then she looked at the other way around.

Kanata sighed then walked slowly while looking at the ground. Actually, he wasn't feeling well. But he hides his condition and said, "You know Miyu, you almost kill me!"

"It's your fault! That's a good shot for you! Coz' you always make me annoyed!" Miyu said irritably.

"Then if I didn't survive and eventually die, I'll visit you all night!" Kanata said.

Miyu frowned and hit the brunette's head. Kanata was shocked that he didn't able to evade it. Miyu was such a pain, not just mentally but physically.

"Don't ever repeat those words again or else I'll dig your own resting place." Then she quickly made a speed walk.

"Well make sure that you won't forget to bring flowers on my graveyard!" Kanata shouted.

"Of course I won't forget it. So, what flower do you like, hah?" Miyu asked.

"Hmmm… it's up to you…"

"Okay, then I'll give you Chrysanthemum." Miyu said.

"Spell – 'Chrysanthemum'?" Kanata asked.

Miyu thought then she changed her mind, "Ahhh… anyway, I'll send you rose instead. I can even spell it, right now!"

"Hahahaha! Don't tell me that you're just having a hard time to spell 'Chrysanthemum'. That's why you change it into 'Rose'. You're really such a shame, Miyu! Hahaha!"

Miyu turned around and gave him a bad glare while Kanata positions himself into a defense mode.

"Wanna fight?!" Kanata declared.

Miyu didn't move instead she said, "Hmmmm… Kanata you looked weak, maybe I'll call for cease fire..."

"Woohhh, cease fire?! Then spell Cease fire?"

Miyu couldn't take anymore the behavior of Kanata. Why is that he always kept annoying her?

"Oi Kanata, why you always teasing me? Don't tell me you had a crush on me!" she said harshly.

Kanata gulped. His face becomes red like a tomato. He felt nervous that's why he replied crackly, "Why? Do you want to get married soon?" Kanata slipped.

"Hah!? Of course not! Are you okay!?? Hahaha!"

"Well….then…. Stop…. asking that thing!" Kanata turned his face away.

"Daaa! Coz, you're asking a stupid question! Anyway, tell me who's your crush?" Miyu begged and winked.

"Then, why is that you're so curious to know about it?"

"Coz' I want to know it!"

"I thought you're doing an investigation… then trace it on your own!" Kanata said.

"You haven't gone any… you're lying!" Miyu retorted.

"Then, what's your proof?"

"Actually, I haven't seen you talking to her nor see you looking at other girls. You just gave me 3 clues… though you think its quiet helpful but truly - it's not."

"If I gave you an obvious clue, then it won't be a clue but rather an answer."

"ARGGHH! Why you're always giving me a hard time!?" Miyu said irritably.

"I didn't! You're the one who asked for it. You're just giving yourself problem."

"You know Kanata, you're really such a coward."

"Coward?!"

"If you love someone, you will never ever let her go. Nor see her with somebody. And I don't believe on the saying that 'if you love someone and that person doesn't love you, let them go'. That's stupidity!"

"How did you say that? It depends upon the situation. If you two meant for each other, then you are meant for each other. No one will take you apart, that's simple as ABC..."

"It's not simple. How would you able to know that? You owned your life. You are the one who makes your own destiny. Are you God to know who the person is destined to you? You should work on it, fight for your love!"

"Yah, you should… but the problem is that the person that I love doesn't like me!" Kanata's head bent down.

"Coz' you made it that way. You kept ignoring her. You need to tell your feelings or else somebody will take an opportunity to get her. And if you're waiting for that girl to flirt on you… I tell you, nothing will happen to you. You should learn to flirt also."

"WHAATT! FLIRT!? I can't believe you say that. Is that you!?" Kanata was shocked.

"Well after all, not because you cannot understand something, you'll simply conclude it as a lie. And not all the things that you can easily understand are all truth." said Miyu.

"Miyu, love is like an elevator, why will you push yourself to get inside if you knew already that there is no place for you. While there still an existing ladder for you to go up and down, you're not just paying attention on it."

"Kanata, You're quoting again a very hard to speculate sayings. But I'm not stupid for not understanding it. How will you make sure the girl that you like will be yours forever? You haven't done anything."

"I'm doing it. You just didn't know." Kanata said in a low tone.

"Then why you didn't tell me and why I didn't see it."

"Coz' you are 'to see is to believe' person. And why would I say it you? You should know it and it's not your business and besides you're stupid and intellectually blind and deaf. You didn't look at your surroundings. You're only focusing all your thoughts to Mizuki."

"I'm not! I made an investigation to that… and I haven't found any. It's so difficult! ----- Well anyway, we cannot understand each other because we have different views of love." Miyu said.

"Yah! I think so, coz' you're quoting foolishly." Kanata snapped back.

"Yah! Whatever JERK!"

--+--

Soon they reached their school on time. Good thing they are not late. After a few minutes, Ms. Mizuki entered the classroom...

"Class, I'm glad to announced to you that starting next week we we're having an 'All high school district basketball tournament'. Students from other school will come here and played with us. Winners will receive the undisputed 'Japan's Basketball trophy'. So Kanata Saionji, as we all knew that you're the team captain. You may gather all your players and start doing practices. You only be given 5 days to p strengthen and build up your team, and that includes Saturday and Sunday."

Kanata stood up and said, "Miss Mizuno, why does it's too late to be announced?"

"Yah! Sensei! Why?" everybody asked. All students made murmur and chit chat to each other.

"Class, please keep quiet… That's the reason why we all teachers made a meeting yesterday. We were all shocked because of this sudden broadcast. So, please pardon us for late announcing this event."

Aya stood up from her sit and asked, "Miss Mizuno, we thought you made a meeting for the upcoming Acquaintance party?"

"Yah! Yah! Ms. Mizuno!" commented again by everyone. Again the room was flooded by noisiness.

"QUIET PLEASE!!!" Ms. Mizuno tapped her book on the table. Everyone made silence. "Ahem… we haven't got any meeting about that. But I think, the upper management is planning for that event also. But as of now, we don't have any feedback coming from them." Then she continued….

"Anyway, why you kids love to have an Acquaintance party? You're always looking for a Romantic day. You were always thinking about your own self! You're getting paranoid and getting in-love so early. Why does kids today are almost like that? What do you think is the most important: your heart or our desperate society? Which is most pitying, your broken heart or the starving street children? Which is the most important to search, your lost feelings or the kidnapped victims? There are a lot of problems in the world and you still want to have a joyous romantic event rather than helping our poor humanity. Think about it!!!" Miss Mizuno gave a strange out of scope declamation.

Some of the students looked at her with a teary eye, some were puzzled and others are annoyed on what she talked about.

Nanami raised her hand and asked, "Ms. Mizuno, are you a former activist or such a weird person only?"

"Yah, sensei!" Nozumo added, "Why you're comparing love versus poor society! What's the connection??"

Sensei didn't able to speak her jaw dropped. Everybody laughed.

Santa stood up from his seat and said, "Sensei, make sure that our school will held this kind of event or else I'll put time bomb in this classroom… Bwahahaha!" he's out of his mind to say that.

All of his classmates gave him a bereaving glare.

Suddenly a thick flying book hit his face. 'Toinks!'

"Do you want me to send you all in mental hospital!!!?" Ms. Mizuno shouted irritably.

All of the students behaved.

--+--

_-- The school bell rang. Time to go home ~_

Miyu approached Kanata. "Ei, Kanata! Are you going home or what?"

"Hmmm… not now. I need to gather all the players for the basketball practice today. You may go home." Kanata said without looking at Miyu.

Miyu crossed her arms and said, "Didn't they know how to manage a team? Always remember, if other can do it, let them do it. Don't force yourself, make life easy. Besides you look pale and weak. Are you okay?"

"Yah! I'm fine… I don't feel anything bad." answered Kanata.

"Okay, that's your body but make sure you don't go home late. Coz' I don't want to be disturbed."

"Hai!" Kanata agreed.

"Anyway, gotta go! See you later alligator!" Miyu waved goodbye to Kanata.

"Same to you! Take care of yourself. Watch your step or you'll end up in a shit." Kanata warned.

Miyu gave him a death glare. She walked slowly and slid the door open.

"MIYUUUU!" shouted Kanata.

Miyu stopped walking and turned around to see Kanata, "Yezzz?! Do you forget something?"

"Wait for me. I'll accompany you." He said as he quickly packed his belongings.

"Accompany me?!" Miyu rectified.

"Aha! I know you're afraid to go alone. Don't worry, I'll walk with you till' you reach home."

"Are you serious!? You want to go escort me till' I reach your residence? But you said you had practice today? So, what's the meaning of accompanying me? I can manage myself…"

"It's fine! Besides, the practice will start after an hour." said Kanata as he stood up, went to Miyu and pulled her hand. "C'mon let's go!" he smiled.

Miyu was shocked on Kanata's sudden action. He's not like that. How come he was transformed to a very thoughtful jerk? "Hey, wazzup with you!? Are you sympathetic or what? You're planning to do something bad at me, hah! I don't want to go with you!" Miyu shrugged Kanata's hand.

"I need to do this, becoz' I don't trust you and I doubt that you'll go home straight." Kanata explained.

"So you're doubting me? Fine, but how come!? I won't do anything bad. And for your info. I won't go anywhere." Miyu replied angrily.

"I bet you will look for Mizuki. That's why I want to make sure that you won't wonder anywhere. Understood?"

"What the hell do you think of me, dim-witted? I'm already over him!" Miyu shouted.

"Really??? Then, I just want to make sure." Kanata said as he put his both hands at the back of his head.

"FINE! Do whatever you want to do. It's your body. I don't care!"

"You always don't care while I always care for you. Besides, walking is the best exercise. It's part of my warm-up!" Kanata said.

"Okay! But I'm telling you I won't go anywhere nor look for Mizuki." said Miyu profoundly then she muttered under her breath, _"What the heck Kanata is thinking about me? I'm not that kind of stupid. He was such a silent possessive and super mean person. How come he becomes so concerned and caring as if I was his girlfriend… GIRL-FRIEND?! No…no…no… it can't be." _Miyu shook her head and continued blabbing, "_He's my friend. Friends cannot be lovers. But what if… what if… Oh my God! Does Kanata really like… Oh no…it's impossible. How could this heart throbbing guy will fall for someone like… No it can't happen - that's totally impossible! OH MY… what am I thinking now? That's foolishness to think about it… No Miyu, it can't be. ERASE ERASE ERASE! ---- But what if it's true. What shall I do???" _Miyu thought and started to panic.

Miyu thought of something on Kanata's sudden nice action. For what it is, I don't care~

But what the hell she was thinking about that. Does she already found the proof? Miyu looked at Kanata a little bit confused. Kanata's face was so serious at that time, he never looked at Miyu but his eyes seemed down. He looked like sleepy. But he steadfastly focusing on a straight path or to the place they were heading to.

Miyu put her hand under her chin and started thinking deep thoughts. Her rumbled thoughts gave her a hard time but she tried to make it clear. She put her conclusion into a more significant idea. But she wants to make sure if her conclusion is fact. She tried to ask Kanata… but she's out of words. She's getting nervous but there's no other way to ask it again. This is the best time to ask that topic. She sighed, breathed heavily and started to speak,

"Kanata, can I ask you something?" Miyu broke their silence.

Kanata looked at the blonde and said, "Say it…"

Miyu gulped. She's not ready to ask that matter. But what if Kanata says "no"? What would be her next move? She was so inquisitive. What else would she know if she didn't take the chance to ask him?

"So, what it is, Miyu. Tell me!" Kanata waits.

"Well… I was just bothered by my conscience if my calculation is right. So whatever be your answer it should be true from the bottom of your heart. In short, tell me the truth." She said without hesitation.

"Tell you the truth… about what?" Kanata said with a little bit confuse.

"Well, after realizing it and determining the possible person that you like. And after knowing you more for almost many months, we all knew we're truly can't get along with each other but we both understand each others feelings, right? Coz I know we're quote and quote – 'Friends'. That's why, I concluded that --- you are ---"

Kanata sticks his eyes on Miyu's lovely face. He can't able to breathe. His heart started to pound faster. He felt that almost all of his blood went to his head. Does Miyu already know his true feelings for her? After so many months being with her always, does she already figured it out? This is the time of truth and revelation. 'This is the moment' song started to resonate in his mind –

This is the moment!  
Damn all the odds!  
This day, or never  
I'll sit forever  
with the gods!

When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all!

No more hidden secrets. This is the best time. Oh no, he's not yet prepared. He still has a lot of things to prove it but maybe this is the best point in time. A time to tell that he was –--

"A GAY!? Tell me… are you a gay?" Miyu asked decisively but slightly confused.

Kanata's jaw dropped. His earth stopped circulating.

"Don't worry, I won't tell this to anybody. I won't be shock if you will tell me the truth. It's fine with me… after all I'm your friend and I really care for you. Even if you're a – _gay? _Promise, its fine! I will be happy to know it from you and I'm very willing to accept you whatever you are."

"Miyu, what the heck do you think I'm a gay?!?" Kanata's brow started to twitch.

"I just guess it… well after so much investigation and after knowing you more than a month. I found out that you haven't loved any girl. You told me that you like someone in Heomachi high but I haven't seen you with her nor even looked at her. I can't find the girl that you like. So I concluded that you're just giving me a hard time to figure it out and you're not yet prepared, or you're still confused on your true identity."

"Miyu, you're really such a STUPID! For God sake -- I'm NOT a GAY!" Kanata shouted.

"Oh! Don't get mad! Don't worry Kanata. I won't tell this to anybody. I swear, believe me! Actually, it's obvious that you like guys."

"WHHHAATT!"

"Oh come on! It's clear… that you had feelings for Santa. You're always hanging out with him. And you planned to watch film with and go with him anywhere. I can't imagine that you're both dating!"

"STOP IT! MIYU! You're making me mad!" Kanata shouted and held his ears.

"Hah! You're mad becoz' I already figure out your secret, a very deep and well hidden secret buried deep inside your heart and soul. Now, I understand that not all handsome boys had a girlfriend because most of them had a boyfriend! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! I don't have feelings for Santa! He's my best friend! And I'm not GAY!!! PERIOD!!!" Kanata shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You know what… another reason why I said that becoz' you forbids me to love Mizuki. Cause the truth is – YOU-LIKE-HIM! You don't want me to be your rival, right? So you do everything just to keep my eyes out on Mizuki's gorgeous face."

"Miyu, you're getting out of your nerves! STOP that stupid conclusion or else I'll do the things that you don't want to see."

"Why, you gonna make yourself naked!? YUCK!!!"

"FOOL it's not what it is… ARGGGH!" Kanata was so annoyed. "_Kanata calm down – calm down_" he said to himself.

"Okay! I won't let you reveal it. But I won't be surprise if you will declare that revelation to me right now. I'll support you till' the end." Then she clung on Kanata's arm and embraced him tightly.

"And one more thing…I think you better change your name as 'Lyka'!" Miyu suggested.

"Lyka!?" Kanata looked at Miyu wondering.

"Yes Lyka! From now on I'll call you Lyka."

"So, why Lyka!? Hah? It's a girl's name, idiot!"

"Coz, you're a gay! And Lyka means 'I can call you anything', any word I prefer to connect on your new name like for example: Like a girl, like a smart, lyka sweet, Lyka devil, lyka monster, lyka maniac, lyka dinosaur, lyka stupid, lyka jerk… etchetera, etchetera, etchetera! Like it? And oh, I forget! It's also becoz' you're a coward. That's why I choose Lyka instead." Miyu teased.

"Well, if that's the case I think you should also change your name as 'Brenda'." Kanata suggested.

"Brenda?" Miyu asked wondering why Kanata gave her a nice name.

"Yah! Brenda… from now on and from this point forward I'll call you Brenda" Kanata alleged.

"Then I'll call you Lyka!"

"Yah, whatever you think of me, stupid! Brenda's name is really good for you."

"HAHAHA! Okay Lyka! It's a deal. From now on that will be your name until you are ready to tell me your deep secret." said Miyu.

"Okay! It's a deal! And I'll call you Brenda if you still continuing you're foolish conclusion!" said Kanata then he continued, "Now, we're home. I'll go now! Bye!"

"Bye! Take care… Hey wait! Why you gave me a nice name Brenda? It's totally cool!" Miyu giggled.

Kanata turned back and said, "Hah! You don't get it!? You're really such a stupid! Brenda means BRENDAMAGE!" Kanata shouted.

"Huh?! Brendamage?! Bren-damage… _Bren-damage… Bren-damage…" _Miyu thought twice while Kanata leaved her wondering. Then for almost a minute she understood it already, "Ahhh! BRAIN DAMAGE! WHHAATT!!!!….ARGGG!!! I can't believe this!!! KANATAAAAAA!!!!!"

Too late, the brunette was out of her sight.

--+--

**Ahvs: **Oh well, sorry for taking me so long updating this chapter, actually 'Laziness' is my great enemy and I still haven't beaten it. Anyway, for me it's okay to become lazy, after all I won't feel tiredness. Hahaha! Hope I made you smile upon reading my 4th chapter. Comments are very much welcome!

See you on my next episode. Sayonara! v(^v^)v


	5. Chap5: Shockiness Revelation

**Chapter 5: The Shockiness Revelation**

**Ahvs: **Hi! Hello! How do you do? (:P) Sorry for a not updating my fic for a long time. Anyway, here goes the continuation. You won't be able to keen on in this kind of episode, but this story must happened so that I may able to go further half way to the ending.

I want to thank all people who reviewed my previous chapter namely: _jdcocoagirl, misstruthfully, Kanata Saionji, Akira Kijoyu, Miyu Kozuki, Sapphire Rose E., warrior81491, Princess2902, chicky-chan, chocolatefudgecake, KanataxMiyu, chocolatemousse, Kezee and Narumi Anjo._

Special mention to my friend Princess2902, for giving me an idea on how to continue my story. And also to my ever loving friends: Akira Kiyoju and Kanata Saionji, who is always there reminding me to update my fic.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**--+--**

"ARGGGH that jerk really irritates me a lot! How dare he call me BRAIN DAMAGE! I really hate him!" Miyu mumbled as she goes up in the long stairs of Saionji temple. She cursed Kanata for being such a naughty and annoying person. She always gets angry easily without even thinking that she's the reason why Kanata always got mad.

Poor Miyu she was such an idiot. She doesn't even know what's happening around her not even thinking that somebody sees her as a very special person. She was such a certified numb or dense human being.

"OH SHOCKS!!! MY ASSIGNMENT NOTEBOOK!!!!" she exclaimed as a school stuff suddenly popped up to her head. She opened her bag thinking that it was just there. Unfortunately she didn't found it, even if she took off all her things inside her bag. Truly the notebook was gone, hoping it was just left inside the classroom.

"Oh my goodness! Guess I need to look at it… AHHH I don't want to go back to school!" she shouted irritably messing up her hair due to annoyance. "ARGHH!!! I really hate this day! What shall I do!? You're really such an idiot, Miyu! IDOT IDIOT IDIOT!" she cursed herself from being such a forgetful person. She slapped her forehead and face due to annoyance.

"GAAA I need to go back!!! Or else I don't have assignment for tomorrow!" she told herself. Then she started to descend quickly down to the hundred steps of the temple. She runs as fast as she could, thinking that Kanata might saw her wondering in the street and accused her again for looking at Mizuki.

--+--

Soon she reached the school premises. She stopped for a moment and gasped for air, and then she hurriedly climbed to the stairs and sprinted over to her classroom. She slid the door open and hurriedly entered into their room. She went into her table and luckily, her notebook was just there - under her desk.

She hugged her notebook and swore to herself that she will never ever forget it anymore. After that she dashed out of the classroom and quickly went downstairs.

The school was so quiet and peaceful. It's very different in a usual days wherein the school was flooded by noisiness and unorganized students. The only thing that she can hear was the wind whistling from the open window of the corridors.

While walking she began to get terrified. She walk fast not looking at her left and right, scared of the things that she might able to see knowing that she was just the only person walking in the long wide and clear hallway. She closed her eyes while walking. Then a sudden 'BANG' made her heart leap in horror.

"Goodness! What's that!?" she shouted.

Then after that, a humming sound was heard from a distance, a sound of a crying girl - "huhuhuhu~" echoing the whole corridor.

Miyu's felt Goosebumps on her skin. She pressed and clutched her notebook close against her chest. Her knees started to shake; she can't able to take another step, knowing that she might encounter a bad spirit on her way out.

"Creep, what's going on in this school…" she said shakily.

A loud screamed was heard "AHHHHHH!!!"

Miyu screamed also. Her whole body jerked wildly almost steering her back against the wall. Sweat took rained down her body. She squirmed and chattered her teeth due to nervousness. "DHA DHA DHA DHA!!!"

She sat down on the floor, held her ears and firmly closed her eyes. She wished she didn't forget her notebook, she would not be in this kind of circumstances if she was not a forgetful person. She felt that she's now in the worst scenario of her life. A kind of feeling that she haven't experience almost from her entire life.

People said that the ghosts are just fictions, it is not true. They are just created by human imagination. But what she is experiencing now was somewhat to be called true. She began to pray, "Lord, save me… save me… save me!"

After that she earned a motivation that she needs to get out of the school as soon as possible or else she might encounter a ghost that will surely make her die.

She threw herself up from a sitting position and dashed out on the long passageway of the corridors. She needs to get out of the place, quick. She had to get out of there! She had to! She had to! There's no way to stay in that place for so long. Staying there will be great adversity.

She runs as fast as she could. She doesn't care even if the floor is slippery. Now she's on the way up and about to end the hallway, she turn right to get into the next hall but as soon she turned herself to that direction, a sudden girl in a very long black hair with a white skin complexion came out from the side room in a very high-speed move.

"KYAAAAH", Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs.

--+--

_On the other hand -_

Kanata and the All-high basketball player were already in the Basketball court for almost an hour, waiting for the arrival of their coach. While waiting, they do some warm-up exercise such as: stretching, jogging, 3 point shooting and lay-up, for the reason that they don't want to miss every single moment that has been wasted for a very long time staying and waiting.

After an hour, a student wearing weird glasses came in the court, running. He told the news that he had heard.

"Basketball Practice is postponed." He said panting and gasping for air. All players were surprised for a sudden announcement.

"WHAAT!?! Are you sure that you heard it correctly?" Santa asked irritably.

"Yah! I'm not kidding. Coach told me to announce the cancellation of this game. Our Principal, were so sorry for announcing a wrong date. He didn't notice in the memorandum that the game will happen next year. The principal stand corrected by the management."

"Tch! Tch! What kind of principal we have?! His head is always flood up with monkeys all the time not thinking about his students and school. He wasted our time!...... CRAP!!! What a day!!! I should be in the house with Okame-chan!" Nozumo cried in disappointment.

"Guess we need to go home now. We almost wasted so much time in here and we had a lot of things to do. Anyway, thanks for bringing the news, we appreciate your effort." Kanata said calmly.

"You're welcome Saionji-kun…"

"Now let's go home!"

All the players dispersed quickly. Some went to their respective homes, others went to computer café to play computer games, others hanged out with their friend's houses and some went into the amusement park to have some fun wasting for the remaining hours. Kanata and Santa was the only people left in the court.

"So what are you planning to do now, Kanata?" asked Santa while packing belongings inside his bag.

"Go home, of course." He said while wiping his sweat.

"Ah okay! You know what, there's a new shop in the school nearby that sells old movie records and stuff. Would you mind to come with me? I just want to check on something."

"Sorry! I had lots of things to do in the house." Kanata said.

"You had a lot of things to do? Or you should say that you're missing Miyu-chan so much, that's why you want to go home as quick as possible!?" Santa suddenly freaked.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! How could you simply conclude something like that, ha!?" Kanata said irritably.

"You know what Kanata, the time that girl came into your house, you find no time for me! Wherein, in the first place you are always there for me. I remember that we always hang out and watch movies of our favorite super hero. But now, it seems you change a lot, you're no longer like my friend, Kanata. Miyu is now much more important to you!" Santa's eyes started to get watery.

"Hey, do you want me to punch your face?! Stop acting like that. You look silly!" Kanata shouted.

"Tch! You already forgot your friend. And Miyu is now much dearer to you rather than me. Why don't you just tell me that you like her? She's not even your cousin…"

"Oi Santa! Stop talking like that! You seemed like a jealous girl! You're so annoying!"

"Huh! I don't care! But I'm just after our friendship! Friends are friends! And don't lie to me… I know you had feelings for her." Santa shouted pointing his finger in Kanata's face. "Why don't you just say it to me!!! I won't get mad!"

"SHHH!!! Hold your voice or somebody might hear us."

"See… your mad becoz I knew it! HAHAHA!!! My best friend is in love with his housemate! HAHAHA!"

"Sulk! Stop it Santa! Or else I won't go with you!" Kanata shouted.

Santa choked after laughing, "Re-really, you'll come with me?" then he coughed, looked closer to his friend and pleaded, "Please Kanata, come with me! I just want to buy something in there. Please!"

Kanata look at him in disappointment, he sighed in defeat and said, "Yah! I'll go with you!"

"HURRAY!" Santa leaps in joy. "But tell me, you like her don't you?"

"ARGHH… forget it!"

--+--

_Back to the Heomachi school_ --

Miyu quickly closed her eyes and mumbled in fear, "Bad spirit out! Bad spirit out!" she was sitting on the floor, clasping her hands while praying. She felt the ghost was just in front of her, staring at her. She can even feel its breath and sniffed.

Miyu couldn't take any longer the pressure of nervousness and terror. With a great willpower and courage, she quickly opened her eyes and shouted "GO TO -----------?"

FIDGET FIDGET --- "Ahvs??? What are you doing in here?"

Miyu saw the girl's eyes - all red. It's visibly seen that she cried so much. Her face was drenched due to so many tears that came out from her beautiful wide eyes. Obviously she is so lonely and hurt.

"What happened to you?" Miyu asked her with a bit of weariness.

Ahvs move her face away from Miyu, another tears escaped from her eyes. She held her mouth. She sniffed, trying to control her impair feelings. Because she can't take any longer the emotions and her bereaving heart, she dashed out of the hallway, running away from the things that make her suffer.

"What's eating her?" said Miyu scratching her head, still puzzled on what's going on. But she was so grateful, because it wasn't a ghost anyway. But what she saw on Ahvs face was really a big question. What's the reason of her loneliness? What happened to her? And what makes her cry? A matter in which she didn't know what would be the answer.

She analyze the situation, she put her hand under her chin and think for a moment. "Hmm… Ahvs is crying because of… hmmm… Break up??? WOW! With Mizuki!?" she simply concluded. "KYAAAH!" she jumped in joy.

She excitedly looked at the room where Ahvs came off and saw a man of her dreams sitting at the edge of the table seemed upset. His eyes were covered by his hair dangling in front of his handsome face.

Miyu smile widely and mumbled to herself, "_It's true!!! They quarreled and decided to take a break! YIKEE! It's my turn! It's my turn!"_ she giggled in delight.

But she should not be seen happy by Mizuki. She should act like she is so concern about his situation. So, she decided to changed her frame and look at him worriedly. She wore a fake sad face and gripped her fist in front of her chest to match up her acting style.

She entered in the room and walked slowly moving towards him. When she reached Mizuki's place, she stopped for a moment, sighed heavily and said, "Mizuki, are you alright?" She asked him - sound concern.

Instead of replying, Mizuki gasped, look on the other way and gripped his fist tightly.

"Uhm…" Miyu was out of words but she tried to continue, "Don't worry. It's fine… It's not yet the end of the world."

"Miyu, I want to be alone." Mizuki said with a bit of tone in his voice.

"Mizuki, don't say that."

Mizuki turn his face to Miyu and said, "If you're really my friend - you will understand me - So leave!" then he turned his face away again from Miyu.

"Mizuki, I'm here to help you. Remember no man is an island becoz' time is gold." A quote that escapes from her lips wherein she didn't know from where she took it. She held her mouth.

"What are you talking about, Miyu? Look, I need space." Mizuki pleaded.

"Space? You want space? You mean you want to go to the outside world?" Miyu was totally crazy.

Mizuki slapped his forehead and said, "Miyu, I'm not in a good mood listening to your corny jokes. Look at me, I'm serious. I want to be alone." He said irritably tapping his chest.

"But I want to help you. I know your hurt and you need someone to be on your side. And that is me, I'm available. I'm here for you. That's what friends are for." Miyu grinned.

"Thanks! But I want to solve my problem all by myself."

"I know every people need someone's help to carry their burdens or problems in life. And what you're doing is not good, you surely could get heart attack if you just keep that problem by your own. I can help you. Believe me…" Miyu said in a nice manner.

"Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Of course I am… We're friends right?"

Mizuki sighed and said, "Yah you're right."

"So will you tell me now what your problem is?"

"Uhm… it's not what you think it is… but I hope you won't get mad at me also."

"Why would I!? You're nice to me ever since… and I don't know how to get mad at you. After all, you're one of those special person to me… of course. I'm always here for you no matter what. Promise, close my heart!" Miyu smile blushingly.

"Really? Gee thanks!"

"You're welcome! Hihihi!" She tacked her hair into her ear and turned her face away from Mizuki, she bent down a little, bite her lips and giggled. Then she quickly faced him again and changed her mood in a more concerned look, like what she did before.

Mizuki lowered his head and said, "I should not do this before, Miyu. At first I should be true to you and to Ahvs as well. I shouldn't try to engage in this kind of relationship thinking that I might hurt her if she knew the truth about me."

"Truth about you??? Mizuki, if she loves you… she will accept who you are…" said Miyu angrily but sweet.

"But it's not what you think it is… it's a half way complicated." Mizuki sighed in disappointment. He didn't know where to start.

"Then what's the issue of yours that make things complicated?" Asked Miyu crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well… haaay!" he blew again a heavy sighed.

"Oh… I guess it's a matter of personal issues, right? I shouldn't ask you about it. I'm sorry…" Miyu said with a bit of sadness. But inside her head, she was so happy.

Then she mumbled inside her head, "_Mizuki and Ahvs made an argument that leads to their break up and look who's with him; it's just only me… the one and only - Miyu Kouzuki - the one who loved him most! HAHAHA! I love this day! MUAH MUAH MUAH!" _

She thanked the creator of the day, for allowing her to forget her notebook or else she will miss this kind of unforgettable opportunity. Then she went back her focus to Mizuki and listen to what he says.

"I guess I need to say this thing to you beforehand coz I don't want to lose you also, Miyu. You're my friend. Promise me, you'll stay and never ever leave me nor curse me for who I am."

Miyu looked at Mizuki's lonesome face, how sad he doesn't really know how much he was so special to her. Of course she will never leave him nor forsake him. She's willing to do anything for him just for the sake of love. For love, only love.

Then she answered him, "I can't promise to solve your problems, but I can listen and try to understand you, because sometimes all you need to find the solution is to have someone to remind you that, 'You can do it!'" then she told again to herself, _"Maybe I should remember Kanata's advices to me. This is the best time to use it… it's my turn to shine!!! KYAAAH!! Hahahaha!"_

"Thank you so much, Miyu! But you know, sometimes I choose to leave not because of selfish reasons but I just know that things will get worse if I still continue and stay."

"You mean you're going away? You're going out of the country? Was it for good or it's just a tour! Tell me!!!" Miyu asked nervously. Her eyes started to get blurred.

"No… it's not what you think it is, Miyu… I'm not going anywhere or away from this country. What I mean is that… I mean… in a relationship with Ahvs." Then he left another sighed. "I shouldn't lie to her… in the first place I should be truthful to her… Why did I do this to her and to myself?" he held his face and moaned.

"_Thank God I thought you're leaving_! Anyway, you know I can't understand what you're trying to say… will you please make it simple to understand… elaborate it please? Hehehe! What do you mean you lie to her? You mean you had a third party and Ahvs saw you with another girl that leads to an argument for both of you? That's why you're here and she was there crying. Is that what you're trying to say?" Miyu asked him with a puppy look on her eyes.

"Yah…something like that… but there's no third party involve… I wasn't seen by her with someone. It's just, it's just."

"It's just what?"

"It's just I told her that I can no longer love her because –"

"Because…?"

"Because I'm in love with - "

"You're in love with?" Miyu's eyes widened, hoping she's the one Mizuki's talking about, she make sure that she'll hear correctly her name, "_Miyu, Miyu, Miyu"_ she muttered inside her head.

"Because I'm in love with a guy."

"You're in love with a guy! Ahhh okay!" she said, and then she recalled the word again _'in love with a guy.' _"WHHAATTT!?!?" she shouted. She stood frozen, eyes widened, mouth opened, heart stopped pounding and all of her blood went over to her head.

"I'm a gay, Miyu! I'm a gay!" Mizuki said while stomping his right feet on the ground.

Miyu held her mouth, she wants to vomit after hearing Mizuki's shocking revelation. But she tried to control it. She almost looked at Mizuki as if he was a person who has a dreadful disease. Is she dreaming or what? Did she heard it correctly, that Mizuki is a gay? Or she was just deaf hearing the right word?

"Miyu, don't look at me like that…" Mizuki sniffed and hugged his body.

For Mizuki, it wasn't a surprise seeing Miyu shocked. Ahvs did it also, but in a freaky way. What he did was a really shocking. But he just want to be truthful to his feelings, all he needs is an acceptance, an acceptance from a friend that can understand him very well.

Now he was just waiting for Miyu to slap him.

Miyu on the other hand still on a shock mode. But she's mumbling inside her head, "_You're a monster. A monster that came out from the outer space. A monster that transform to a very handsome lad and stole my heart away. A monster…. a yucky monster, a gay monster. Go to hell!_ _You're an alien!!! " _

"Alien…" she whispered.

"Alien or what… it's fine with me! Tell me what you want to say, I'll just accept it." Mizuki sniffed and started to cry. "Ahuhuhuhu!"

Miyu was still on state of trauma but she tried to fight her feelings or else she will be stagnant forever. Just to brawl her emotion, she throw a laugh, "HAHAHA!!! I can't believe this… you're joking right? Tell me? You just want to make me laugh, don't you? This is not a common thing you know! Hahahaha!" Miyu asked him with a tone of disgrace. Her lips were shaking and her brow was twitching.

Mizuki wiped his tears and said, "How I wish Miyu. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't do this to you. I know it's hard for you to accept me for who I am, but I know that a relationship or even friendship will not work when you start keeping things. Secret don't destroy everything. Lying does. That's why I don't want to make this things complicated for me anymore. I just can't hide my secrets. I can't, it's hard to pretend. It's hard, Miyu!"

Miyu was truly badly shocked and hurt. She was really out of words. All she knew, is that Mizuki will be with her forever. How could God betray her heart? How did He let her trapped in a wrong emotion? He lied to her. He always makes fun of people's feelings. What's up with him? A person like Mizuki is someone to admired and love. But what she knew right now is all a lie. How can she love someone like him? How? How? How? This is such a shame. It hurts you know! _"Why Mizuki? Why? How could you do this thing to me? Why? Why oh my!" _she asked inside her head.

"I understand… maybe I should learn to wait for you to accept me. That's all I need Miyu. Acceptance is all I need."

"You know what Mizuki, girls requires honesty in every relationship, because they don't want to live on lies. Girls rather choose to be dumped than being cheated." Miyu said without life.

Mizuki lowered his head. "But you're my friend Miyu, will you accept me for who I am?"

Miyu can't able to answer it. She was still in a shocked form. She doesn't know how to answer that question.

"Anyway, I'll leave you that question. I believe decisions are the hardest things to make… especially when it's a choice if you should accept a person or not. But for me, life comes once in a lifetime, so I want to make the most of it. God didn't give us everything to enjoy life but He gave us life to enjoy everything."

Tears fall from Miyu's eyes. How could he able to include the name of God in his dialog. She can't believe that a man of her dreams was a gay and saying things like that. He's not the type of person that will surely love her in return. There's no reason to expect that he will be with her. He lied to her. He lied. She's hopeless. Mizuki is an idiot. He let his charm be wasted by that damn feeling of gayness. What a failure!

Mizuki's head bent down in disappointment and said, "I'm really so sorry Miyu, I shouldn't do this things to you. Forgive me, Miyu. Forgive me."

Miyu sighed trying to control her tears. She wiped her face with her hand and said, "I-its f-fine! Good thing you say what you really wanted to say and I like the way you became true to yourself. I guess I should understand you better, coz' we're friends, right?" Streams of tears flow down again on Miyu's cheeks. It hurts to know the truth.

"I'm so happy that you accepted me, Miyu! I'm so happy! I want to hug you! Can I?" asked Mizuki cheerfully

"Of course, why not!" she was badly hurt.

Mizuki hugged Miyu tightly, he was very very happy that there still people like Miyu that accepted him for who he is.

A burst of tears decant again from Miyu's eyes. She can't able to control her tears anymore, so she weeps silently. It's time to say goodbye to a person whom she loved most. The only thing that she can do is to be a nice friend to him, without expecting any return.

"Mizuki, does your sister Mikan knew this already?" she asked him as they pulled apart wiping her tears again.

"Yah… and she freely accepted me as I am."

"Oh good thing! Wow! Hahaha! Well… I'm so happy for you! Ahm.. so… what are you planning to do now?" she asked while sniffing.

"Well… maybe I should learn to forgive myself first and also to apologize to Ahvs for lying to her." Now his voice was now sounds like a silly girl.

"Oh yah… that's good! It's the best thing to do!"

"Hahaha!!! Well… but it will be hard for her to accept me…"

"She'll surely understand."

"I'm hoping…"

Then they both chuckled.

"Ahm, so… I need to go now, Mizuki! See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"You're going? Okay, Bye Miyu-san. Thanks for the acceptance and understanding. Bye!" he waved goodbye to Miyu like a beauty queen. He also gave Miyu a flying kiss.

Miyu almost vomit but good thing she's already out in the room.

--+--

She's now outside the school premises when she felt the need of shouting.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

What a pestered day for Miyu. She almost broke her tonsil for shouting and screaming after knowing Mizuki's shockiness revelation.

"WHO INVENTED LESBIAN HA!? WHO?!? WHO!?! TELL ME, people around the woooorld!!!! If I saw that person invented that stupid feeling… I'll surely kill HIM!!! This is so absurd. AHUHUHUHU… I want to die! I want to die… AHHHHHH! OH GOD!!! I WANT TO DIE!!! ------- I hate you MIZUKIIIIIIII!!!"

--+--

**Ahvs:** Well, I guess the greatest thing that we must learn in life is – 'Never invest too much emotion on somebody', especially when it comes to loving someone. Because if you do, you will end up hurting yourself.

To give and not to expect in return, that's what lies in the heart of love.

- Its trulalu my dear friendship so please R&R and tell me your churvaness, oki doki! _(I'm not good in gay language, hahaha!)_


	6. Chap6: Sweet Moment

**Ahvs: **Boys and girls, here goes the next episode. I just add some cute, sweet and funny moments on our two favorite Daa3x characters and I'm hoping that you'll all like it. So here it is, read and have fun.

**--+--**

**Chapter 6: Sweet moment**

"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAH! I want to die! I want to die! Kill ME, IF YOU WANT! KILL MEEEEEEE!!!"

Miyu was still impairing, weeping, howling, shouting, till she broke her tonsil. She doesn't care. She wants to kick some ass, even the trash can is no way to her. She kicked plants, she kicked garbage cans, she kicked leaves, crumpled paper, small candy wrappers, small and big stone, birds that landed on the ground, dog barking, twigs, sands, everything that blocks her way out and even benches

and "OUCH!!!" she cried in pain. "AHHH!!!! You beeeeench!!! Go to HELLLLL!" she kicked and kicked the poor bench. Bench sweat dropped.

"HOYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" A sudden range shout was heard from a nearby.

FIDGET FIDGET! Miyu turned her face and looked at the individual fiercely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" said the person.

"Ka-na-ta…" said Miyu in a low tone. Her eyes sparked like a flashing mechanism.

A strong winds started breeze. All the scattered garbage were thrown out to the other places.

"What are you doing in here?! I already accompanied you in way home! Don't tell me you look for Mizuki, ha. Don't you?!" Kanata accused her.

"_Mizuki? ---- _AHHHHHH! WAAAAAH!" Miyu threw again a loud burst of cry.

She sat on the ground like a five year old kid, crying for a lollipop. She doesn't even care if she's wearing skirt. For her, she wants to disperse all her hurt inside her broken heart.

"OH SHIT! There's a SHIT behind you!" shouted Kanata.

Miyu panicked and quickly stood up. She looked comically from her left and right and asked, "Where!? Where!? Where!?"

"Oh it's gone…" Kanata held his face.

Miyu looked at him fiercely and shouted, "AHHH!!! L-LIAR!!!" she chased Kanata.

Kanata laughed and ran as fast as he could. He thought that if he would be caught by Miyu, he'll surely walk home with lots of bruises.

Unfortunately, his shirt was caught. There's no way to struggle, and if he did, his shirt will torn out into pieces.

But what he thought didn't really happen and the worst… Miyu bite his back, "ARGHH!"

"AHHHHH OOUUCH!!!" Kanata growled in pain. "ANIMAL!!! You're an animal!" he cursed her almost crying in ache.

"You're so annoying eh! That's a good shot for you." Miyu said looking at him with a tearful eye.

"Look what you've done!? I think my back is bleeding." he gasped for air and held his back. "HISSST… blood!!! AWW! AWW!"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Miyu said in a low tone and bite the tip of her thumb.

"If I get rabies, I'll call cops. Surely, they will detain you in mental hospital."

"I said I'm sorry…" Miyu hiccupped.

Kanata panicked and said, "Alright…alright! It's fine…okay! It's fine! It's not bad after all… but you should pay for this."

"What would be my payment?" asked Miyu like a fool.

"Hmm…Buy me a special and expensive ice cream!" Kanata said- chinned up.

"Alright!" said Miyu defeated while Kanata made a wide smirked.

--+--

Soon they end up in an ice cream bar.

Miyu ordered a special ice cream for Kanata and the brunet ate it in delight.

Miyu looked at him lifeless.

Kanata stopped eating, put down the spoon, place his hand under his chin, look intently at Miyu and asked, "What?!"

Miyu moved her head a little and said, "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not there… simple!"

"I thought you had a basketball practice, today. But why you're here?"

"Oh! That one… well, it's been cancelled."

"Why?"

"Because the principal announced a wrong date, it should be next year not this year."

"Oh!"

"So…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyway… what's wrong with you lately? You seemed like a crazy dog howling in the street. What happened to you?" the brunet asked.

"Nothing…"

"Tch! Of course you have something on your mind. That's why you brawl out a loud cry like a crazy idiot. And surely there's a bad thing happened before. Tell me what's wrong." He said in a state of anxiousness.

Miyu scratched her forehead in dismay. She didn't know where to start. She's felt miserable, hopeless, poor, desperate, failure, crashed, dumped, fool, idiot, disgraced, no future, clown, funny but cute.

"What!?" Kanata asked again annoyed in waiting.

"Kanata… I know you'll be surprise once you hear the story. But promise me you'll not laugh. I'm begging you… don't laugh. Promise me!?"

"Yah! Yah! I promise!"

"Okay, here it is ----- well…" Miyu gasped for air. "Well… I saw Mizuki..."

Kanata quickly stood up from his seat and shouted, "WHAATT!!! Did I ever tell you that keep your eyes away from him!!!? You're not listening!!!" he shouted like a freak.

All people look at him fiercely.

"Shhhhh… hold your voice and temper. I'm not yet done!" Miyu said, clenching her teeth.

Kanata calmed himself down and crossed his arms, "Fine!-- Continue!"

"Actually, I forgot my assignment notebook that's why I return in school. After I took my notebook inside our classroom, I accidentally saw Mizuki in a vacant room, seemed upset. So I asked him what happened and he told me that -" Miyu stopped for a moment and sniffed.

"That?" Kanata asked irritably.

"That he was a gay." Miyu moaned again.

"Gay? Do I hear it correctly that he is a gay?" asked Kanata puzzled.

Miyu nodded.

"PFFFTTT! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kanata laughed. "I can't believe this. AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Miyu pouted and said, "I told you not to laugh! How could you!?" But Kanata can't hold himself from laughing. He held his stomach and tapped his hand unto the table.

"Stop it!" Miyu shouted but Kanata didn't listen, he laughed and laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"I said stop it!" Miyu can't longer hold her temper. "ARGHH!!! You don't want to stop ha!?" She was about to snatch Kanata's collar when the brunet pulled himself away from her and -- "THUD!" he fell backwards along with his chair, "OUCH!!!"

"See… good thing it happens to you!" Miyu retorted.

"Hey! It hurts you know!" Kanata said while pulling himself out from a lying position. He scratched his head and back. He stood up quickly and return from his seat.

All people laughed at them. Miyu looked at the crowd and throw a laugh too.

Kanata looked at them fiercely and said, "C_razy people! _Go on… laugh and laugh until you succeed." Then he put his head under his chin and took a mouthful of ice cream.

Miyu stopped laughing. She left a heavy sighed and return to her gloomy state.

Kanata can't able to stop himself from smiling after hearing the bad or good news. He looked like a fool while eating, whereas Miyu looked at him, lifeless.

"So Brenda, after knowing the truth, what are you going to do now? Looks like God cursing you for calling me a gay, right? I guess you received quickly your KARMA, hahaha!" Kanata started again.

Miyu sniffed, throw again a heavy sighed and said, "I want to die! Huhuhu!" she cried again in pain.

"Swooosh!" Kanata blew his bangs dangling in front of his face. "Just accept your fate, Miyu. You're not destined for him."

Miyu didn't respond instead she lowered and buried her face on her arms, resting on the table.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Acceptance is a great virtue. Just forgive and forget! That's all I can say. Bow!" then he grinned again.

Miyu lift her head up and wipe her tears, "It's easy for you to say that… coz you don't know what love is…"

"Who said I didn't know what love is!?!" Kanata freaked again. "I tell you what, love is different from infatuation. Love does not need a reason. If you love a person you'll accept who he is. Even if he's ugly, a gay or such... I guess you don't like Mizuki for what he is, but you like him because of his charm. I tell you, Miyu. If that's what you think about the definition of love. Forget that you say you love him, because it's not love, okay! It's not! Understood!?"

"NO!"

Kanata gasped for air and calmed himself down, "Alright… here's a thing. You'll fall in love once in a lifetime. So what happened to you is just only a practice, just to make sure your heart can take it when the right person comes."

"So the person that is meant for me is also a gay?"

"CRAP! That's not what I mean!!!" Kanata messed up his hair due to annoyance.

"So, who is he?"

"I don't know. But I guess his just around the corner – waiting for you." Kanata smirked.

Miyu looked at her surroundings, then she saw a woman carrying a child, a man smoking at the side of the bar, an ugly man pricking his nose, a child crying because he wants more ice cream, a group of senior citizens busy talking to each other and Kanata who is staring at her.

"Where??? I couldn't find any." She asked him.

Kanata frowned and made a deep sighed in disappointment. Goodness, she was so dense. But he loves her character and he was happy about what they had right now. It's just - nothing, just friends.

"Miyu, you're still young to know who the person is destined to you. But one thing is sure; God already placed a best person for you, to be with you for the rest of your life. All you have to do is just wait 'til that time comes. I know it'll be long time wait but at least it's worth waiting for."

"Yah! I think you're right. But how will I know if that person is destined to me?"

"Well, people say that you need to get to know first that person, spend time with that person and then after that - time will tell."

"Ahhh… oh I see."

"Hey!!! And why you keep asking me like that? I don't have any experience about it!"

"And why you keep answering my question, ha? As if you already knew it. Dha~!"

Kanata pouted. He didn't know what to say. Then he come-up with an idea. "Anyway, you want to go to the park? I think you need some fresh air." He smile and extended his arms to Miyu.

Miyu smiled also and said, "Well… I guess I need to. Alright… let's go!" she gave her hands to Kanata and they went out of the ice cream bar holding hands together.

--+--

In the park –

"Wow! I'm the King of the woooorld!!! Hmmm!" Miyu said as she inhales the clean air. She stood up on the bench with arms wide spread.

"Shut up! Or you just say Queen of the world!" said Kanata while sitting on the bench cross legged.

"You shut up! I'm not talking to you." Miyu said and kept inhaling clean fresh air.

Kanata smirked and held his face. "Hey you know what, I received a SMS messages saying that tonight at around 8:30-9:30pm is an Air Hour day. Last time, world conducted Earth Hour, right? Wherein, people all over the world will switch off lights, to conserve energy."

"Aha… so? Then what's on Air Hour? Is it switching off AirCons and electric fans?"

"Nope! But rather holding our breath for about an hour to save air."

"Ohhh! So, whose idiot will cooperate on that kind of program ha!? We'll surely die."

"Hahaha! I thought you going to join them… Hahaha! Good, now you're listening attentively."

"Of course I am. What do you think of me? Fool!?" then she jumped out of the bench and sat beside the brunet.

Miyu looked at him for a moment. Kanata turned his face on a straight path not budging his head to look at her, instead he used his eyes to look at Miyu far behind. It's almost 15 minutes but he didn't try to move his head. So he decided to take his manga book and start reading. Now it's almost 30 minutes, Miyu still staring at him. "Geez, what's up with her?"

Kanata couldn't take it any longer. He's blushing so hard that he almost sweat heavily. So he decided to turn his face to Miyu and shouted, "What are you looo - " he was interrupted upon looking at the angelic face of the blonde, sleeping beside him.

"Why are sleeping in here?" he asked her but the blonde didn't respond. He tapped her shoulder and tried to wake her up but Miyu didn't budge. So Kanata allowed her to be like that. He rested his back in the bench and let Miyu laid her head upon his shoulder.

Then he began to speak, "I know you're tired of waiting for your prince charming. But we're still young to be in a relationship. I want to say my feeling to you but I know it's not yet the best time. I should learn also to accept you for who you are coz sometimes you annoyed me so much. We're still both waiting for that time comes. And I want to make that happen when I'm already prepared not just because I'm prepared to confess my feelings to you but also I want to make sure that I 'm ready when that time comes. And I don't want to engage on a relationship knowing that I'm still young. I still have priorities in life that needs to look at and that is studying. And I hope that it'll be your priority too." Then he smiled to himself. "Who am I talking to? Am I crazy? As if she likes me too." He grinned and left a sighed.

"Kanata, what did you say?" Miyu said as she lifts her head and looked at the brunet.

Kanata eyes widened and started to panicked. "_CRAP! Hopefully she didn't hear anything._ A-actually, I'm reading m-manga. See?" He lied.

Miyu looked on the book and said, "Oh I see! Was that a love story?"

"Yah! I guess so…" Kanata smiled like a horse but actually he's reading a horror book.

"Ohhh!" Miyu yawned. "I'm tired… let's go home."

Kanata sighed in relieved, "_Goodness! Good thing I'm reading manga. _Okay let's go home…. But anyway before we go home I just want to give you something…"

"What's that?"

Kanata took something from his bag back and held it to Miyu's face. "You want?"

Miyu fidget. "What's that?"

"If you don't want, it's very fine with me." Then he quickly returned that something on his bag.

"Hey! I'm just asking what's that… give it back to me!"

"I'm just asking you if you want. I just need a 'Yes or No' answer." The brunet retorted.

"I didn't see it clearly, because you just held it near in front my face. You idiot!"

"Alright, here…" Kanata took Miyu's hand and gave that something to her.

Miyu eyes widened and exclaimed, "Wow! Thanks! I love chocolate!"

"It's obvious that it is a chocolate and you still asking me what it is. You're blind!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I need to wear eye glasses because my eyes started to get blur."

"It's all because of too much crying! You think you're cute when you get eye glasses… dha! You'll look old!"

"So what! At least I'll look like smart! Hahaha!"

"Tch! Smart!? ------ I'm tired! Let's go home!"

Miyu smile. "Kanata, I want a back ride. Carry me!" She asked.

"What!!! After I gave you something… you still asking for more. That's too much! I don't want, you're too heavy! I can't carry you." Then he started to walk.

"Please! I'm tired!"

"We're both tired. Walk by your own!"

Miyu throw a tantrum and pleaded again, "Please… I'll treat you again in ice cream bar."

"What do you think of me, Fool? I don't want!"

"Please… and on the next day I'll treat you again."

"Talk to the hand!" Kanata showed his hand to Miyu.

Miyu shrugged Kanata's hand and pleaded again, "Please! Please! And I'll treat you also on the next next day!"

Kanata paused for a moment and said, "Why not make it whole week?"

"Hey! But that's too much!!! ---- Okay, whatever you like. Whole week is fine!" said Miyu defeated.

"Okay! Then what are you waiting for, go for a ride!" Kanata knees bent down.

"Yehey!!!" Miyu leaps in joy. "That's why I love you, Kanata! Thanks!" then she messed up the brunet's hair.

Kanata eyes widened, he was little bit shocked. But he controlled his emotion and started to carry her and walk.

"But you have to give me half of that chocolate, okay!" the brunet said.

"Sure! I'll even feed you while walking!" Miyu giggled.

Then they went home happily.

--+--

No matter who broke your heart or how long it takes to heal.

You'll never get through it, without a friend.

.  
.

**Ahvs:** Next chapter entitled: _'TRUE LOVE WAITS'_... an episode that should never be missed.


	7. Chap7: True Love waits

**Ahvs: **Oh thank God! I reached this part. I really really want to share this episode to all of you and I hope you will share this also to your friends out there.

Anyway, the idea was base and taken from what I **read** _(pamphlets/books/internet)_, **heard** _(seminars/true to life experiences_) and **thought** _(my opinion)_. And also be aware that most of the teaching is based on biblical principles about LOVE, so don't be confused if you don't believe on it.

If you have any question or violent reaction after reading this chapter, feel free to ask. I know everyone of us is still confused on what true love means. I hope and I pray that this story will change the way you viewed about love.

Enjoy reading and God bless!

--+--

**Chapter 7: True love waits**

A beautiful nice day started again. Still, Miyu and Kanata are not tired doing their morning habits. Meaning, nothings change. They went to school almost late but good thing their first subject teacher wasn't inside the classroom yet.

Thirty minutes have past, still no teacher came inside. Some of the students are now sleeping, others are busy chit chatting, some are eating and some are wondering outside the corridor.

Miyu is one of those students wondering outside the corridor. She had no intention to go outside the classroom but Aya and Nanami force her to accompany them.

"Why are we outside, Aya?" asked Miyu to Aya seemed busy looking at the school bulletin board.

"I'm just looking for the announcement if there will be an upcoming Acquaintance party. Coz what I've heard from other students, the Basketball play was cancelled."

"Was that true Miyu-chan?" Nanami asked.

"Yes Nanami. That's true. Kanata said that to me yesterday."

"Oh! So there should be an Acquaintance party! Let's check it out!" Nanami went over also to Aya and look for that party announcement.

"Miyu-_chan_!!!" someone called Miyu.

Miyu turned her face and saw Mizuki waving at her. As of now, she hasn't felt any excitement whenever she saw him. Not anymore.

Mizuki was running like a real man when suddenly a thin and weird student bumped him. Mizuki almost fell to the ground but good thing he quickly gained his balance. Then he shouted that almost all the student loitering in the hallway was struck by his sudden verbal action.

"How dare you ignorant student, moving with such acceleration that cause elastic collision between my porcelain beauty and your grubby appearance of skin! How dare you!!!" he shouted with a bit of feminine voice.

All students almost dropped their jaw after hearing Mizuki's shocking dialog.

Mizuki held his mouth and quickly run away.

"Miyu, was that Mizuki?" asked Aya.

Miyu nodded and almost vomit.

"Wow! I like his dialog. I better write it down." So she took her notebook and started writing what Mizuki said awhile ago.

After 5 seconds, one of their classmate advice them, "Guys, Ms. Mizuno is here. Let's go back to the classroom."

"Hai!" then they dashed into their room.

--+--

Inside the classroom –

"I'm sorry to announce to you class, that the 'All High basketball Tournament' was been cancelled for some reason. So it was finally declared that it will happen next year."

All students started to get noisy due to disappointment.

"And not just that… the Acquaintance party might not happen due to lack of preparation."

Again, student become more noisier because of the another failing announcement.

"But don't worry class coz' all this things will happen next year."

Students didn't listen to her. Ms. Mizuno threw a heavy sighed.

Ms. Mizuno gave almost all good and encouraging words to give hope to her student but then, she failed.

"Anyway, you're next teacher wasn't here becoz' he was sick. That's why I'm here to act as his reliever. And of course I don't know what his lesson plan is, so I'll just ask you guys what you want to talk about."

Students still didn't listen to her. But one student raised his hand and said, "Sensei! Let's talk about LOVE!" he suggested.

"Wow! That's an interesting topic, thanks for that idea! Are you sure everybody is interested in that kind of topic!!??"

"YES WE ARE SENSEI!!!!!!" Everybody affirmed cheerfully.

"Okay! So let's talk about LOVE! So class, what's the first thing that comes into your mind whenever you hear the word_ 'LOVE'?_"

All students started to gave their own opinions and definitions to their seatmates. Again the room was flooded by noisiness.

Aya raised her hand and said, "Heart?"

Nanami stood up from her seat and said, "Text messages from a friend!"

Santa didn't raise his hand nor stood up from his seat but responded, "A person that is dear to you like a crush." Then he looked at Kanata and smile sheepishly. Kanata showed his shaking gripped fist to Santa while Santa nervously cleared his throat.

Ms. Mizuki nodded happily as she gain again her students attention. Then she looked for someone who doesn't raising his/her hand.

"How about you, Hanakomachi? What is love?" asked Ms. Mizuno. Christine eyes widened, stood up shyly, tacked her hair at the back of her ear and said, "Love is crazy!" then she blushed madly.

All the students shouted and said, "Wooah! You got the point Chris-chan! Hahaha!"

Nozumo raised his hand and said, "For me sensei, love is everywhere…" then he threw lovely roses to each and every girl in the class while twirling like a ballerina.

"Thanks Hikarigaoka!" Ms. Mizuno said after smelling the beautiful red rose that she caught. Then she looked over again to her students and saw Miyu who seemed bored and not interested. "How about you, Kouzuki-chan? What is love for you?"

"Huh? Me?" she pointed her finger to herself.

Ms. Mizuno nodded.

Miyu stood up slowly and said, "Hmm…well, for me… Love is a 100% headache!" then she sat quickly on her seat and held her chin. Ms. Mizuno smiled at her. Then she looked again over her class and saw Kanata sitting quietly at the back, looks boring but she knows he's listening attentively.

"You there Saionji-kun! For you, what is love?"

All girls stopped talking and look at Kanata with shimmering eyes except for Miyu, Aya and Nanami. Kanata stood up slowly and said, "Hmmm… well…for me, love is when you find someone who didn't meet all of your standards… yet you still fall."

"Ohh! Nice definition ha! Thank you." Ms. Mizuno paused for a moment and looked at her students face. "Any other definition?"

All students didn't respond.

"Anyway, some people said that it is more romantic when you say to a person the 'I love you' word in a slow pace. But some say it'll be more romantic if you will say that in our own country language 'Aishiteru or Anata ga daisuki desu' will be much more cuter and romantic. But is there any difference if you will say this to everyone? So what's the meaning of that line?"

All students became silent.

"Love is a word that has lost its foundational meaning. Some people confuse love with a certain emotion or feeling. It's just a manner of telling to a boy or a girl that you love them. But is that what you call, LOVE? Well, it is not based on emotion or warm fuzzy feelings. It is rooted on something else.

One student with a kinky hair stood up, interrupted Mizuno and asked, "Sensei, How will you know if you're in love?"

"Oh so we're moving half way on our topic, okay! Well, anyway they said that when you're in love you're not in your usual self. You're actions were quite a bit weird. You find yourself daydreaming and sometimes the face of your love always flashing on your head. The mere mention of the person's name makes your heart leap. But sorry to disappoint you class but that's not the true nature of true love. It's called 'INFATUATION'."

Think about this:

What food do you really, really love? Can you eat that food every day? Three times a day? When tomorrow comes, will you still crave or look for it? If your love is based on satisfying an emotion or fleshly drive, it will soon become a dead passive feeling. True love does have its feelings, but is not its foundation."

I guess most of you started to feel that kind of emotion. But it's not really the 'love' that we're talking about. Actually I agree to what Saionji says that true love doesn't need for a standard or I should say that, it doesn't need a reason for you to fall in love on a person because of his/her looks, unique talent, being smart or kind. But I just want to elaborate it more so that everybody will know what true love means…. Well, the true definition of love is..." she took a piece of chalk and start writing on the board…

_Love_ does not give up. Love is kind.  
_Love_ is not jealous.  
_Love_ does not put itself up as being important.  
_Love_ has no pride.  
_Love_ does not do the wrong thing.  
_Love_ never thinks of itself.  
_Love_ does not get angry.  
_Love_ does not remember the suffering that comes from being hurt by someone.  
_Love_ is not happy with sin. Love is happy with the truth.  
_Love_ takes everything that comes without giving up.  
_Love_ believes all things.  
_Love_ hopes for all things.  
_Love _keeps on in all things.  
_Love_ never comes to an end

Maybe you have heard these lines over and over again but were you able to apply this in your current love relationships. It will be hard for us to say 'I love you' if we haven't really experience it at all.

Hopefully as we go along to our discussion we see the foundations of love grounded in God. That whenever we utter the word, 'I Love You' or 'Aishiteru or Anata ga daisuki desu', we are ready to give love to those persons without expecting any in return. We simply love them. That's it! There's no way how we say it, it's how we show that we really love them.

All students re-read between the lines again the meaning of love. Then they started to make loud noise again. Ms. Mizuno looked at them for awhile and analyzed her student.

"But Sensei, how can I love someone without expecting that he is going to love me too?" Christine asked that made her classmate and her sensei, surprised.

"Chris-chan, real love is patient, unselfish and entails sacrifices. If you truly love a person, you will just want the best for that person – even if the 'best' for that person does not include you. Because. I believe that there is someone out there in the universe that will fill that empty space of you, don't rush yourself to be in love, you still have more years to wait."

"_Oh guess I just need to be happy and wait for Kanata-kun to confess his feelings for me."_ Christine mumbled and blushed frantically. "Thank you Sensei!"

"Eh sensei!" Nanami raised her hand. "How will you know if the person that you love will be yours forever?"

"Nice question Nanami-chan! Well people say, get to know first the person and spend time with that person. But for me, get to know God first, the author of love. Spend time everyday with God asking if this is the right person for you and surely He'll show you who the best person for you is. Just trust Him!"

Kanata raised his hand.

"Yes, Saionji-kun!"

All students look at him, seemed surprised.

"If I have this one great true love but she just loved me as her best friend, how can I learn to love that someone?"

Ms Mizuno laughed silently. "I don't think that girl that you like will just ignore you, Saionji!" Mizuno teased.

All girls blushed madly thinking that they were the one Kanata is talking about.

Kanata blushed but retorted, "Come on guys, I just asked this for the benefit of everyone."

All boys roared while Ms. Mizuno calmed everyone down. "Guys! Quiet! I'm going to answer Saionji's query." then she cleared her throat.

"Well, Saionji-kun. Love is caring about how others feel. So, you should respect how your friend feels for you even if it is not the response you are looking for. It's best for you to control your thoughts and emotions in a nice manner. If it is too difficult for you to guard your heart while being just friends with her then it will be helpful to put some distance between yourself and the object of your affection."

"So Miyu, must go away, right Sensei?" Santa slipped. Miyu jerked, "Why me?!"

"What the ---?!!" Kanata eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just joking! Hahahaha!" Santa pulled back.

All girls went to Santa's seat and shouted, "Try to throw another joke like that, for sure you'll end up in hell!" then they all looked at him fiercely.

"I said I'm sorry. Is there's no room for mistakes? I'm just a human!" Santa said almost falling from his seat in nervousness.

"Girls! Stop it! Go back to your respective chairs. I don't want to see people fighting, okay!"

"Sorry Sensei!" the girls said and then they all went back to their seats.

"Anyway class, have you heard the word MU?" continued Ms. Mizuno.

"MU? What's that sensei?"

Aya stood up quickly and said, "I knew it! MU means Mutual Understanding! Am I correct Ms. Mizuno?"

"Yah! Absolutely correct! Thanks Aya!" said Ms. Mizuno. Nanami gave Aya high five.

"MU means Mutual Understanding meaning you're confused on the status of your relationship with someone. This could be the same thing some of you are experiencing right now towards your friend, best friend or classmate. You're asking yourself if it is the 'Love' that you currently feel, coz' at the back of your mind, you're confused.

I agree that MU is something that young people nowadays do. I remember the term, 'more than friends less than lovers'. But I tell you guys, that's a mockery of God's design for a relationship. It's similar to 'live-in'. Imagine if our parents relationship to us is just MU or God's relationship to us as well, it's unfair right?"

"But sensei, I don't see any bad side of having MU with someone becoz' it's okay to be in a relationship rather than commit yourself to a person. Besides it gives additional responsibility and its hassle, you know!" Nozumo said.

"Yah your right, but a statement such as that doesn't make any sense. Sorry for the term, Nozumo, but I strongly believe that its more than being attracted with someone or you should say you feel fine when you said _'I love you mwah mwah'_ to that person. The question is that _"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with that person?" " Are you willing to do anything for her sake and welfare?" _or I should say_ "Do you want to get married soon?" _These are basic questions that need to be considered.

MU or Mutual Understanding has become a fad in our culture today particularly for teenagers and singles out there. You can hear different stories over and over again: MU for just months of texting, blogging, chatting, and friendster/facebook/tagged/flixter update after that you take a break! Others are prolonging the agony of being attached with someone. They didn't know where they are going? How will their relationship work? In other words, it's hassle!"

"So you mean sensei, there's no such term as MU?"

"Yes my dear, there is no such term as MU in a relationship. WHY? Because, people use this as a defense mechanism becoz' they are afraid to be attached in a COMMITMENT. They're running away from a nerve breaking attachment and responsibility. Instead of being committed, their brains get narrowed in comprehending on what should be done in a right way."

Commitment is not just a cheap invitation, attracting you to great benefits and advantages. It involves unbelievable cost and supreme sacrifices.

Commitment is the answer not MU thing. Commitment looks in the future! It doesn't describe: One time shot, short time and playing safe. If you're not yet ready to be involved in a commitment, stop and think! Spare your heart from aches. Save it and wait for the right time. Build healthy relationships first to your family, friends and classmates. Commitment is pledging you to a certain purpose and doing it consistently. Moving away from it ruins your relationship with others and eventually your own life!

I would say that don't attempt to be in MU thing instead - make friends. That's the best thing you can do. Remember we are dealing here with emotions not wires that you can plug anytime we want. Also, we are not in the business of hurting someone emotions."

Everybody kept silent.

"Why class, are you afraid of commitments? What things hinder you to commit faithfully to someone? Do you need a change on how you personally viewed things? Anyway, just think about this. God's love for us is not a MU thing. He built it in commitment to fulfill the promise He has set before our hearts. It's a relationship that will never end. Forever, that's what we call COMMITMENT."

"OUCH! It hurts sensei becoz' I'm honestly doing it. But becoz' of what I heard about that MU thing. I rather change the way I handle relationships." Nozumo said.

"Very good Nozumo!"

"But sensei, is it okay to have a commitment to someone in our age? If not, what would be the best age for us to get into a relationship?" Nanami asked.

**"**I suggest after you finished studying, that's the best age for all of you to have boyfriend/girlfriend. And strong points if you already had a stable job, it'll be more good!"

Kanata raised again his hand and asked, "Sensei, if you're a girl, supposedly you already finished schooling and you really really love someone and you're tired of waiting for his confession. Was it right to tell or confess you're feelings to a guy? Coz what I know in our modern days, girls were so liberated when it comes to their feelings. So is it good for them to do the first move?" he said with a smirked, looking at Miyu pertaining the question to her. Miyu looked at him fiercely.

"Saionji! It seems all your question has been taken to someone's feeling, ha! Hehehe! Anyway, I like your question. I know this is hard and painful for that girl, but we can't force someone to love us just because we love them. At some level, we all have to realize that the right person will come along for us. While we are waiting for this magical event, we have to work on ourselves non-stop to be the best person we can possibly be. That means doing things to build our self-confidence by succeeding in our life activities.

I rather suggest for you to tell her that don't waste her life mooning after on that guy. It'll just make her seemed pathetic to him and I know she don't want that. Don't forget that girls should be pursued by guys not the other way around and besides people say 'there's a still lot of a guy in there.' And it's literally true. She will save up her dignity by not telling him how she feels because that is just a major turn off for most guys. Girls are way too precious you know!

Lastly, in this kind of situation I recommend that everyone should guard their heart. Honesty is still the best policy but if you have hidden motive like telling the guy so he would like you too, that's forcing not loving. The reason you're telling the person coz' you want something in return and that's the truth, don't deny it! Let us always look at the two sides of the story and not be so self-centered.

Like what I said it's just only a matter of feeling! Don't forget LOVE is more than a feeling."

All students made a heavy heavy sighed.

"Another question sensei, is it possible to fall in love in a short period of time?" Kanata asked again .

"Are you asking that again for the benefit of your classmates?"

"Yup! Absolutely." Kanata smirked.

"Well, anyway… in our modern times we are bombarded with different ideas and thoughts about LOVE. You may see it anywhere such as in SMS messages, internet, neighborhood, and even to anyone. We can get the answer about it and even to me of course. But if you will try to look in a Christian bible, there's a passage there that talks about '_A Time for everything_' it can be seen in Ecclesiastes 3:8. It says, "He sets the time for love and time for hate, the time for war and the time for peace…"

I myself cannot tell you if you're gonna be in love in a short period of time but I know GOD can tell you. Do you wanna know how? You need to pray for it. Ask Him and He'll gladly answer you back and as for me we are not born in this world already old or matured. Of course we started first as a baby, toddler, teenager and so on and so forth… Love is also like that, it's not an instant Noodles or Fastfood that we can simply eat. Love should be well cooked – the more well cooked the more it'll taste good."

"Sensei!" Santa raised again his hand. "I know already what love and commitment is… and I'm so happy that I learned it in my early age. But what if, I already had stable job and of course I already had a girlfriend. Was it okay to have sex with her? Coz we all know that we love each other."

Ms. Mizuno almost fell from her standing position after hearing Santa's explicit question. All students look again at him fiercely.

Santa looked at his classmate a bit surprise. "What??? Is there's something wrong with my question? Naaaa! I guess you want to ask that question also… but you are all shy to ask it! Am I right? Come on guys!"

"Santa, I guess were almost moving half way to a more mature discussion. But I guess as early as now you must learn this before I found out that one of the girls get pregnant before graduation." Mizuno sighed for a moment and continued her dialog.

"No Santa! It's not good to have sex with a girlfriend. I know most of our modern teenagers are now doing 'that', but I strongly demanded not even for **once** try it. Coz I'm telling you, you'll miss ¼ of your life once you do it outside marriage."

God isn't demanding sexual purity because he's mean and doesn't want us to have fun. He created sex and wants us to enjoy it at its best. And His best plan for sex is to be enjoyed in marriage, by one man and one woman who have made a commitment to love each other.

Here's a thought: Will you wear a shirt that wasn't been laundry for almost a month or years? Or would you prefer a new shirt or new laundry? Of course, you go for the new shirt, ne?

As with God, He wants us to have the best not second best. God is different. He loved us so much, so He wants us to enjoy purity in our future relationship with the opposite sex and especially with Him."

Santa interrupted his sensei, "Ahhh! And what if a person is not as pure as he/she should be, or in other words is not a virgin anymore? What are the things that he/she could do to be able to rebuild his/her hope for true love?" Santa was so serious in asking that question.

All student listen attentively on what Mizuno will say.

"Well, there's a good example of that in a Christian bible (John 8:1-11) It is about a woman caught in adultery forgiven by Jesus and able to enjoy a second chance by Jesus himself. For those who have lost their purity or are not a virgin anymore there is hope. Just know that Jesus loves us many times not just one or two. He did not stop not even a minute in loving us, that's why He died on the cross. In forgiveness we are restored. We should not judge and that goes for even judging ourselves. Now for the rebuild. Like the U-turn slot on the street… turn around and go to the other direction."

Nozumo stood up and asked, "What if the girl invited me to have sex? What will I do if I really love that girl?" another explicit question given by Mizuno's student.

"Guys, looks like you are very interested in 'sex' thing ha! Anyway, it's nice having a conversation like this. So that everyone will know how to calm himself/herself down in case this thing might happen to you in the future. Well if that's the case Nozumo, I tell you if you really loved her, you won't let that kind of opportunity ruin your relationship. Don't try to swim in the pool of sin. Sex is a wonderful thing; God designed it. But, He designed it to be enjoyed within the bounds of a healthy, committed, married life. It isn't cowardice to turn a girl down when she makes her moves on you. Let her know that you are there as a friend. And that is love, my dear. That's love."

Miyu raised her hand. Now she's interested on the topic. "Sensei, why does it is more acceptable in the society when guys lose their virginity rather than when girls lose theirs?"

"Before I answer that question, I'm so happy that you already woke up, Kouzuki. Hehehe! I thought you're not interested on what we are talking about. But good thing I'm wrong. But anyway, regarding your question…. Well, maybe becoz' we're just been bombard on the term '_Yah it's fine, because his a guy. Nothing will lose on him and beside its acceptable in our society.'_ but it's not right. Let us not forget that God has one standard for all of us and that is purity. It is for you to decide, what to believe. Find the answer and your life will be better."

"Thanks sensei"

"You're welcome, my dear!"

"Sensei!" Nanami raised her hand. "What if you discover that the guy who is courting you had an intimate relationship in the past? What will you do?"

"You know, many people who have chosen purity in their own lives prefer to marry someone completely pure also. However, it would be good to listen first and not judge so quickly. Pray about it, and decide for yourself if that is an issue. Like God sees us, we need to look inside a person. God sees us united with Him. When that happens, we get a fresh start. And God calls us new! Our past is gone; a new life has started! (2 Corinthians 5: 17)"

"Sensei, is kissing wrong?" Christine suddenly brought out.

"Why put yourself in a place of temptation, Chris-chan? But I tell you guys, the safest place to kiss a person is at the altar, in front of the God who created you and your true love. Why do I say this? Well… for some couples brief kissing is fine. For many couples, anything more than holding hands is too much. And unless you are dead, heavy kissing crosses the boundary because it makes your body want to go to the next level. At first couples will do this:

Abstinence  
Holding hands  
Hugging  
Kissing  
Prolonged Kissing  
Light Petting  
Heavy Petting  
Intercourse

You can control your body. God gave you a brain as an important part of your body. Learn how to use your brain and your body responsibility. I tell you, all of people get serious when love strikes them. But not all of them are durable to temptations."

"So sensei, how do I handle my feelings and how do I keep my thoughts pure?" asked Christine.

"Well I'll answer you for the benefit of everyone. Class, do you say 'I love you' when you really mean, 'I think you are fun to be with.'? Do you have many friends or are you always around one person of the opposite sex? How do you spend your time together? Do you talk about, 'if we were married…'? When you talk to a member of the opposite sex, do you look at his/her eyes or his/her body?

When you find yourself tempted to think impure thoughts about an attractive member of the opposite sex, what do you do? Have you ever considered thinking God for creating attractive boys/girls and asking Him to help you to be patient to wait for the one he has for you? What's in your room at home? Do you remove the things that would lead you to think lustful thoughts? Have you made a commitment not to view pornography? Are you careful with the stories and articles you read? What movies and televisions you watch? Do you avoid spending a lot of time with people who dwell on sexual conversation or sexual jokes?

You can feed your mind by making sure you feed the healthy diet of pure thoughts."

"You mean sensei, SEX is bad?" Santa asked.

"Absolutely not, Santa! Santa, you're not listening! Again, God designed us as sexual beings. He invented sex! He also made a place for it – marriage. The sexual relationship allows the two to become one flesh. The bible speaks of sexual immorality, so there must also be such a thing as sexual morality, right? The morality is based on God's plan for sex. Class, don't try to make sex in your young age. Don't think that everybody is doing it! Everyone is not doing it!

A research study conducted by many universities and government agencies indicates that a majority of young people are abstaining from sex. If you hang around the people who are sexually active, however, the peer pressure to have sex increases significantly.

Without going to a lot of details, the list of reasons range from things that affect your relationship with God to the effects on earthly relationships:

Distant relationship with God  
Feelings of guilt and shame  
Picking up a sexually transmitted disease  
Contracting HIV and AIDS which leads to death  
Experiencing an unwanted pregnancy  
Loss of self-respect and respect of others  
Strained relationship with family and friends  
Psychological and emotional damage

Sex is not accident. Sex is progressive. One act leads to another. Things won't just happen if you set boundaries and stick to them. If you make the decision now to abstain from sex, then you will already know the answer before you encounter any compromising situation."

"Sensei, I swear I won't go for sex until I reached married life, but is it okay to express affection or flirt into someone?" Nanami asked.

"Nanami, behavior needs to be appropriate for the occasion. At school, church and group activities, displays public affection is inappropriate. Inappropriate public display of affection anywhere can embarrass others and make the couple look silly.

Flirting can be harmful when it teases another person by explicit or implied sexual advances. Harmful flirting can include revealing clothing, bumping to another person, sexual gestures, or suggestive talks. Light flirting such as writing notes, winking, smiling and talking on the phone line is fine. This innocent flirting actually can help you learn to communicate with the opposite sex."

"So sensei as a student, how we able to guard ourselves from doing such bad things? What would be our guidelines?"

"Compare relationship as a sport, such as volleyball, basketball or soccer. What would the game be like without boundary lines? The same is true in boy-girl relationships. Without boundaries, someone will likely get hurt physically and or emotionally. It is always good to have someone around like the referee to hold each of you accountable to the rules.

Your parents or trusted adult can be a helpful part of your boy-girl experiences, if you will let them talk with them about developing a relationship contract. Work together to set-up a few guidelines that protect you and make everyone happy. Write them down and review them often. Include guidelines like these:

Age when you start going with a group.  
Age when you start single boy-girl relationship  
Reasons to enter boy-girl relationship  
Places should be allowed to go  
The type of people you want to get to know (age, interests, spiritual condition)  
Which nights you can go out and for how long  
Cost and how to pay for an activity

These guidelines will provide you and your parents common ground of understanding. They will also give you something to fall back on when you have to make a tough decision.

Love endures and splendors everything because the one who puts LOVE in our heart is a Splendor, Wonderful, Mighty and Awesome GOD. And if you know Him, He will show you and guide you in finding _TRUE LOVE. _So guys after this discussion who among you would like to make a True Love Waits commitment?"

All students raise their hands as a sign of committing their lives to a sexual purity.

"Wow! Hope you guys made a final decision." Mizuno smiled. "So to make sure you really in this true Love waits commitment. Let's create a commitment card. Everyone! Get a 1/4 sheet of paper and put these words of commitment:

**_TRUE LOVE WAITS COMMITMENT_**

_I, (your name) a believer of true love waits. I make a commitment to God, myself, my family and friends. My future mate, and my future children to a lifetime of purity including sexual abstinence from this day until the day I enter a biblical marriage relationship._

_Signature: ____________

_Date:_ _____________

--+--

"So how was it class? Do you feel something new today? Actually I made a commitment to myself also when I was your age and finally -- I have this…" she showed her left hand with a diamond ring.

All students gasped in surprised.

"Sensei, you're getting married? To whom? Why we didn't know? It's unfair?"

"Actually, it just happened early in the morning… my boyfriend proposed his love for me and of course I accepted it from the bottom of my heart. It almost 2 years of waiting but now the time is come for me to go into the next level." She said while blushing.

"Wow sensei! We're so happy for you! How I wish I could be like that someday." Most of the girls commented.

"This will happen to you also, when you listen and do what I told you before. It's such a blessing to know what True love means."

"OOOooooohhhhh!!!" everybody made a heavy sighed.

"So back to our topic… Is there any other questions, violent reaction or anything? Share to us so that we may know if you learned something on our discussion." she looked over her class and wait till someone raised his/her hand.

"Anyway, I guess you don't have any other question. So after you hear what I said about love. Is there something developed on your mind?"

"Sensei!" Miyu raised her hand. "Yah! Now I know what true love is and I just want to thank you sensei for sharing this topic to us. I'm so happy for you sensei and I hope I can be like you someday. And also I just want to share a thing that happened to me before, it's a true story and I hope my classmate will not do the same mistake that I did… actually, I was trapped on a wrong feeling. To tell you frankly; I've been crazy in love with someone."

All students gasped and started to create a silent murmur. "Don't tell me, Miyu that person that you're crazy in love with was Saionji-kun!"

"Yah! Yah! Tell us!"

"No!!! He's not! Of course not! But I won't tell you his name but I just want to tell this because I learned a very big lesson! And also I would like to thank Kanata becoz' he's always there for me giving me lots of advices that at first I didn't take it seriously."

"Why you didn't tell this thing to us, Miyu-chan?" Nanami cried in disappointment.

"No! It's not like that Nanami and to you also, Aya… it's just I thought I can handle this things all by myself. But now, I honestly share this thing to you so that everyone will get a lesson that I learned from my experience…"

Aya and Nanami wept. Kanata on the other hand, looked at Miyu with a bit of surprise.

"Well, this is becoz' I almost did a crazy thing of loving someone. Honestly, I was tempted to tell a guy that I like him without thinking that he wasn't interested in me. But I convince and believe to myself that sooner or later he'll learn to love me also. But I already knew that he had a girlfriend but still I become so selfish that I even asked him to go the rooftop of this school just to say that I love him."

"WHAAATT!!!!!!" Nanami almost fainted after hearing Miyu's shocking revelation. Aya went to Nanami's seat and fan her.

"I'm sorry Nanami! But after I tell him what I feel. He was shocked and pleaded that I must not be like that. Becoz' he just sees me as his little sister and he didn't want to ruin our friendship. And after that I throw a laugh on what he said. And I tell him that I was just practicing my script and what I tell him, is just a joke."

"Haaay! Goodness!" Aya and Nanami made a heavy deep sighed.

"But truly, my heart bleeds. So I told to myself that I will never ever stop loving him until he recognized me and love me in return. But still I failed… there's a situation that happened that I don't want to elaborate more but that thing made my eyes opened on the true reality that I really don't love him." Then she paused for a while.

All students and Ms. Mizuno looked at her with a bit worry.

"But now…" she continued. "I found out to myself after hearing what our sensei says that what I did, is really embarrassing. I also realized that I should wait, wait on the Lord's will, someone whom He really meant for me to be with me forever. While doing it I want to prepare myself to be the right person for that person that God has prepared for me, and that is being pure. And I believe that God already prepared something for us and all we need is to wait. Wait on the right time, because everything always comes in a right time with a best reason and a best purpose. And I swear and commit that I'll do that. That's all I can say. Thank you!"

Everybody gave Miyu a warm applause.

Ms. Mizuno cried in joy. "I'm so happy for you, Miyu-chan. And I'm hoping that everybody learned a lesson on what Miyu-chan said."

Kanata raised his hand, "I also want to share my experience to everyone, sensei."

"Sure Saionji! Go on… we are excited to hear what you are going to say." Said Ms. Mizuno.

"Thanks sensei. Well, to tell you honestly, I thought that I sometimes feel loving someone is a duty. I never really loved someone even before. I thought that loving a girl is a waste of time. Coz I really don't want to be attached on something in which I believe that I can live without. But just want to be honest to everyone especially to my avid fan girls _(Dha!~)_ and to my dear friend Santa, that these past few months I beginning to felt this fuzzy feelings inside."

All girls beginning to be dismay, still hoping that they are the one Kanata is talking about. Even they already know what Mizuno talks about the meaning of love.

Mizuno slapped her forehand… indicating that most of her student didn't listen on what she tells.

Kanata continued. "When I was always in that special person, I develop a feeling inside that I know that I should avoid. Becoz' you already know that I really hate girls. But then I realized that I need to consider things before getting to that kind of emotion. I want to confess my feelings to her but a question suddenly popped up to my head, 'Am I ready to get married? Do I see her as my future wife?" those questions are crucial coz' those will define the years that I will counted in my life.

Beside I'm still young to think about it but I believe that when the time comes I'll tell her what I feel. And also I consider my relationship to God, coz you knew already that I'm a son of a monk. And that's the main focus of my life, to serve God and finish my studies. As of now, I learned that I should guard first my feelings to her and time will come I'll tell my feelings to her. But as of now, I'll start praying for her that she will grow matured in her character becoz' sometimes she annoys me a lot, knowing that most quality that I hate in girls was all pampered on her. But still I love her as a friend. And I am willing to be his friend not expecting any return. But of course I will be happy on what she is and I pray that she will be faithful and honest on what - she swore awhile ago."

Everybody gasped and muttered, "_She swore awhile ago?"_

Then they all - FIDGET FIDGET! Aya, Nanami, Santa, Christine and Nozumo fidget. All students fidget. Even Ms. Mizuno, fidget. They looked at Kanata for about a second and they turned their gaze to Miyu also for about a second.

After fidgeting, their jaw dropped.

Kanata quickly held his mouth and quickly sat on his chair, wondering if he said the word that he really didn't want to say. He recalled what he said…….. "OH SHHHH --- " he remembered.

Miyu on the other hand seemed like she didn't heard anything and still didn't know what's going on. She asked her classmates, "What are you looking at?"

"Miyu, you heard Kanata said, right?" Nanami asked

"What???" Miyu asked her again.

"Have you heard Kanata-kun said!" shouted Aya.

Miyu took off her ear phone and said, "I'm sorry… are you saying something?"

All of her classmates including Ms. Mizuno comically fell on the ground.

-KRIIING KRIIINNG! The school bell rang.-

--+--

**Ahvs:** Want more??? I guess you don't want, ne? Well, if that's the case then forget what you've read and I'll forget what I've written. Hahaha! JOKE!

If you find this chapter doubting and confusing, feel free to ask. If you have something on your mind that you want to clarify, just don't hesitate to ask the author. Suggestion, violent reaction and comments are very much welcome.

Thanks for reading! God bless!

_._

**_References:_**_ wagmuna dot com, true love waits bible, SMS messages_


	8. Chap8: I Love U

**Ahvs:** Again, I apologize for another super late update. But still better late than later, right? XD. Oh, well… anyway, I just want to thank my sis _Akira Kijoyu_ for encouraging me to update this story. And also I would like to acknowledge my new friend _narter11_ and _–Angel'sbabyblue-_, nice meeting you guys. I enjoyed chatting with you; you're really such a nice person.

And thanks also to those who read and submit a review on my previous chapter, hope you learned something from it… and I bet you do. :-D

Now, here's chapter 8, hope you all like it.

--+--

**Chapter 8: I LOVE U~ **

All students started to go home while Miyu on the other hand saw Mizuki outside the corridor looking for someone. Mizuki saw Miyu. He smiled at her while the blonde smiled at him in return.

Mizuki went to Miyu's place and dragged her in the other corner of the hallway. Miyu didn't able to react on Mizuki's abrupt action; she just went on the flow.

"Guess what, sis?" intro of Mizuki.

"What?" asked Miyu seemed happy on what Mizuki will going to say.

"Oh please! Common, guess it?!" said Mizuki wiggling his body while holding his cheeks in excitement.

Miyu put her arms under her chin and think for a moment, "Hmm… I don't have any guesses eh, just tell me na…"

Mizuki tucked his hair irritably and stomp his right foot. "I'm so disappointed in you, sister. You didn't know what's going on with my life. Goodness! I thought you're my friend."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. So please tell me what's new?" asked Miyu smiling. Mizuki didn't reply instead he heaved a very deep sighed. "Anyway, I just want to tell you about a new and good relationship with me and Ahvs."

"What!? You mean, she's already again your girlfriend???" asked Miyu a bit surprised.

"NO, it's not! You knew already that I don't like girls, I like GUYS~ hihihi" Mizuki chuckled and blushed madly. Miyu didn't able to return a smile to him, she just looked at Mizuki annoyingly.

"Anyway, me and Ahvs are now good friends… we decided to become Sisters Forever!"

Then out of nowhere, "TADAH!" Ahvs jumped happily in the center of the two.

"YES! MIYU! We are now good friends. I accepted him, I-I mean h-her, instead of keeping hatred in my heart, right sis?"

"Yah! We are pals, we are buddies, we are now sisters…" Mizuki affirmed with gladness.

Then after that, Ahvs and Mizuki started dancing like a fool while singing their composed song 'We are pals, we are buddies, we are sisters, lalalala woohohoho! Dararamdamdam! Yeah yeah yeah!'

Miyu's jaw dropped.

"_What a corny song."_ Miyu said to herself. Mizuki looks idiot while Ahvs looks like insensible martyr. She shook her head as she look at the two individual still dancing like a Swedish. Though they look like fool while dancing yet Miyu looked the good side of it. Ahvs choose to be a good friend with Mizuki even it hurts her a lot. Miyu made a small smile as she look at the two individual seemed happy on what they are doing.

"Another thing, sis." Mizuki said as they decided to stop their crazy dance and song. "We had a crush!!! EEEEE!!!" Mizuki and Ahvs giggled in delight.

"Then tell me whose that unlucky guy, I mean - Lucky guy? Sorry!" asked Miyu.

"Him…" said Mizuki pointing out his mouth towards the direction where Kanata is.

"You mean it's Kanata?" said Miyu wasn't surprise on what she heard.

"No sis! The other one… the one Kanata-kun is talking to…" said Ahvs.

"You mean Yuu, the president of section 2-A?" Miyu clarified.

Mizuki and Ahvs nodded while blushing madly.

"Ohh!"

"He's cute, ne?" Mizuki said. "He is cute when you went near him. For us, he looks more handsome than your cousin. Though people didn't recognize his charm… except us! Kyaaa!"

"Ohh that's horrible… what I mean it's great! Good thing you saw another charming guys in here… not just Kanata. hehehe!" Miyu said a bit awful at the two.

"All girls love Kanata so much. So to make a change, we look for someone who seemed to be same handsome like him. And we found Yuu is the best. He's not just handsome outside but handsome also inside. He was so kind to everyone and no wonder he can be one of the hottest guy in our campus! KYAAA!!! And we are the first one to stand a flag for him! EEEEE!" said Ahvs.

"He is also good in basketball! I believe he can be one of our school's great aces. Actually we already composed a cheer for him. Would you like to hear it? We'll sing it to you silently…" the three formed a circle. Ahvs and Mizuki started to chant. "1-2-3-4! YUU, YUU, We love YUU! (2x) I love Yuu! I love Yuu! We love you, YUU! Ye-he-hey!!!"

Miyu sweat dropped.

"Was it good, ne?" asked Mizuki.

"Hehehe!!! Yah! Kidda! _corny_" answered Miyu irritably.

"Naaa! You better like it… coz' we will recruit you one of this days. We can be a great pretty trio. YAY!!!" said Ahvs

"Nyaaa! Are you serious about that?" asked Miyu puzzled on what's going on.

"YAH we are!!!" answered the two, crossed arms.

"Anyway Miyu, now you know whose are crush. I'm warning you, never ever developed feelings for him, coz we know you had lots of advantages on him because you're same sophomore. And we don't like that! We are the first people who found his crazy charm. So you better know what you're standing is… you're just a second. Get it? SE-COND? HmpF!" Ahvs warned.

"Of course not! Why would I?" said Miyu almost stepping backward. Why would she love someone again? After Mizuki broke her heart, no way! The man of her dreams is still fresh in her heart. She can't do anything about it. Though she need to accept the fact that for Mizuki, guys are better than princess. Yuu is the guy while her is the princess. Unfortunately, Yuu's name is same as her father. She can't even curse him. What a terrible situation she have! But anyway, she remembered what Ms. Mizuno said about 'True love waits' so she began to feel serenity on her heart. She sighed in relieve.

Mizuki and Ahvs eyes shimmered and drooled over to the direction where Yuu is. He is still busy talking to Kanata on whatsoever important matters that they're discussing about. Miyu still can't help herself to look at the two. She shook her head in disappointment.

After that, Miyu bid a farewell to her new known placid weird friends.

She raised her hand indicating that she's saying 'goodbye'. She lowered her head and quickly turned around, when suddenly her head hit someone's chest.

"Oh sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" she excused herself all over again.

Then the owner of the chest said, "That's okay, idiot! It's not a big deal. Come on let's go home." It was Kanata.

"Oh Kanata, I'm sorry! I thought you're somebody else." The blonde said.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! That's the only word you always say. Stop saying sorry… it makes me irritated."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Yah yah yah. Do you know what's wrong with the word 'sorry'? - it gives people the wrong idea that any mistake can be moved by a single word."

"So what do you want me to do, don't say sorry?"

"Yah!"

Miyu sighed while Kanata looked at her. "So what's with sighing hah?"

Miyu shook her head and said, "Nothing… let's just go home. I'm not in a mood to make an argument with you."

"Okay!"

Then they walk home.

--+--

While walking…

"Hey, why it seems you're not fine after all? What's wrong with you? I thought you're okay now." asked Kanata worriedly.

Miyu frowned and lowered her head.

"It seems you had a big problem. I thought you already understood what Ms. Mizuno tells about. Don't tell me you're still confused about your love status…"

Miyu shook her head and said, "No, it's not what you think it is… and what Ms. Mizuno discussed is all clear to me. And I'm glad I knew it all."

"So, tell me what makes you sad…"

Miyu sighed and breathe heavily. Then she started her sentence by saying, "Mama called up…"

"Then…?"

"She said…."

"Wait!" Kanata interrupted. "Before you continue your story… let me remind you about your one week ice cream treat. Don't tell me you forget about it." Kanata reminded.

"Oh yah! Of course I did not! Then, let's go to the ice cream bar."

"YES!!!" Kanata roared.

--+--

They went again to the place where they went yesterday. Miyu ordered special ice cream for them. They look for a table and found one at the corner of the bar. They sat on the chair and started eating delightfully their food.

"You know what…?" Kanata interrupted. "Actually I really hate ice cream, but then in just a blink of an eye I began to like it."

"How come?" Miyu asked.

"Well… it just happened…" Kanata smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

"When?"

"Hmm… since yesterday?!" he said smiling.

Miyu looked at him lifeless while Kanata is expecting that she will be surprise, but then he failed. Due to disappointment, he just grabbed mouthful of ice cream and swallow it like a meat.

"Ice cream here is truly different from any other ordinary ice cream." Miyu suddenly spoke pointing the spoon in front of Kanata's face. "You'll forget who you are once you took a bite of it." She explained.

"Oh really! Maybe 'not' maybe 'yes'…who knows… why not!" the brunet said and took again another mouthful of ice cream. "Anyway, what are you going to tell awhile ago…?"

"Oh!" Miyu scratched her eyes. "Well… coz mama called up."

"Aha… then?" Kanata listened attentively.

Miyu looked at the shining face of the brunet and said, "You know what, my mom called me in the middle of our discussion. She told me that her dream finally came true."

"Really, that was surprising…! Anyway, what's her dream?"

"Well, you know already that she's an astronaut and what she dreamed is to see the outer space. The new space shuttle was already done and the launching of it will be this week. She'll finally ride on it and see the universe."

"Wow, that's good news for her."

"Yah, and I'm so happy for her. Alas! After so many years of experimenting and researching, her dream finally come true." said Miyu and made a small smile.

"Why it seems that you're not really happy for her?" Kanata commented.

Miyu made a deep sighed again, "I am happy for her but she said she'll be going here next week."

"Cool! Then let's make a celebration. Let's give her a party." Kanata suggested cheerfully.

"But on that day, she'll go here to pick me up..." Miyu continued. Sadness covered her white porcelain face.

Kanata's eyes widened. "R-really…?" he said.

"Yah! Which means - it's time for me to go home." Then she made a fake smile.

Then silence for about minute enveloped them.

--+--

Kanata couldn't able to utter a single word. He'll surely miss Miyu so much. A day like any other day will soon disappear. How strange that somehow, the time he spent for her will soon be vanished in just a blink of an eye.

Ever since she came into his world, a lot of weird things and funny moment happened and truly he enjoyed it very much. It helps him to develop a new character which he didn't know that he already had. Even though Miyu was truly a headache, still he was happy to be with her. He'll never forget the time she entered in his life. She made all things possible, even if she's an idiot and clumsy.

"Kanata… I just want to tell you something…" Miyu suddenly interrupted their silent moment.

Kanata blinked, "Go on..." he said lifeless.

"Actually, I want to thank you for all the things that you've done to me… especially giving me lots of advices in which I swear I didn't take it seriously… so…" Miyu said and made a small chuckled.

"It's fine…" Kanata said.

"I'm gonna missed you so much, Kanata. I'm gonna missed everything that you did to me." Miyu sniffed.

Kanata looked at her shakily. Now his eyes were now covered with fluids. It'll drop it for about a second but he tried to control it. He looked up in the ceiling to prevent it falling. But it wasn't effective. He thought for a better idea, he decided to act yawning… "Haaaay!!! ---- Sorry!" he said and tears began to fall. He wiped it with his hand.

Miyu looked at him furiously, "I know you're happy coz' you'll never see me anymore. I'm such a burden in your house. But even though you see me like that… you're still one of my close friend."

"Ouch!" Kanata shouted.

Miyu looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Dirt came into my eye! Errrr!" Kanata rubbed his eyes. Lots of tears began to fall. Now it wasn't obvious that he was crying. What a great acting.

"Let me see…" Miyu offered a hand.

"No, its fine… it'll be gone for a second. I just need to shed it with tear." he said still rubbing it with the use of his shirt sleeve.

"How come dirt came into your eye? It wasn't windy here after all." Miyu said as she looked at her surroundings.

"It just came in and I don't know why, maybe from the ceiling." Kanata implied.

"Yah whatever!" then she made a deep sighed. "Anyway, why you don't tell me something…?"

"Tell you what?"

"You gonna miss me, right?"

"Hmm… yah, maybe! But I know that this time will surely come. And I'm ready with it." Kanata lied.

"You're right!" Miyu said, "You know what, I envy you so much. You had a strong personality; I wish I had one like yours!"

"Coz, I'm a man. And moaning and crying is not in our list." Kanata lied again.

Miyu smiled. "Then why are you crying?"

"I didn't! If dirt didn't come into my eye, I won't do this." He said, still rubbing his eyes.

"Wosho! I don't believe in you." said Miyu and started to laugh.

"Then don't! It's up to you!" Kanata retorted and turned his head away from her.

"But you gonna missed me, right?" Miyu asked with a smile.

"Why are you always asking me that? Yah of course! I'm gonna missed you're tantrum!"

Miyu kept her smile and said, "And I'm gonna – m-miss y-you t-too." She whispered crackly. She sniffed; tears began to fall from her emerald eyes. "I'm gonna miss you Kanata and baby Ruu and Wannya and Aya, Nanami and Mizuki and everyone. I'm gonna miss you all. Thanks for always being there for me, for always at my side. For listening to my stupid love story and for being there even I always hurt you physically! Thanks for accepting all my kick, smack and hit to you. I know I hurt you so much, but still you remained calmed and gentle, even if you annoyed me sometimes.

Your advices are all true. It truly pierce my heart and soul, I will never ever forget it. I will hide it from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for being such a great and nice friend to me. I will never ever forget you. 'Til the day I die! Huhuhu! Sorry!" she covered her face with her hands.

"Die? As if you're going to die… goodness! You're just leaving in your not owned house. You're going home, Miyu. You should be happy about it. My God, you're really such a sentimental person." Kanata said trying to be brave and strong.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Miyu silently wept in the table covering her face with her hands while Kanata pretending that he is fine. He tried to fight his bereaved feeling. He decided to tapped Miyu's shoulder and said, "It's fine! Their still a phone! Call if you need help, oki?" Then he sighed again. Now he can't able to control his tears anymore upon looking the weeping blonde, so he decided to, "Tch! I think the dirt in my eye cut into a billion pieces. Errrr! I HATE IT!!!" lots of tears fall from his eyes.

Good thing there's no plenty of people inside the bar or else people might think that they are crazy.

--+--

After several minutes

"Okay I'm fine now… let's go home." Miyu said as she wiped away her tears.

"Uhmm… it's still early to go home. Why not let's go to the park again and take some fresh air like we did yesterday and besides it's your last day of the week here in Heomachi." The brunet suggested.

"Hmmm… okay!" answered Miyu.

"And how about let's watch sunset… it's nice to see it in there." The lad continued.

Miyu agreed. Kanata stood up quickly from his chair and went fast in blonde's place. He extended his arm to Miyu and assisted her in getting out from her sit.

"Wow, thank you! You seemed so gentleman today." Miyu commented.

"It's just for now, only! Coz you're leaving in a few days." Kanata replied.

Miyu chuckled. "Don't do that, I'm gonna miss it when I leave." She said a bit sad.

Kanata couldn't able to smile on the situation, but he tried to. He took Miyu's arm and squeezed it while dragging her out in the ice cream bar. Miyu was surprised on Kanata's sudden action.

"Hey! Who authorized you to hold and squeeze my hand!?!" Miyu said and she tried to let go Kanata's gripped.

"Me." said Kanata still didn't let go blonde's hand, instead he continued squeezing it and gripping it tightly.

"Hey! Let go of my hand. You're hurting me!" Miyu shouted.

"Did I!?" he said but still he continued what he is doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see I'm massaging your hand?"

"Massage???"

"I'm doing it for you to be relaxed." Kanata clarified and smile at her.

"Relax? How?"

"You know what… there's a corresponding veins that connected to your organ in every portion of your hand. In which once you pressed it or massage it… it'll give you good and nice condition. You will feel relieved and relaxed, don't you like that?"

"Ohhh… really? How did you know that?"

"I just read it from a book."

"Ohh… you're really such a wide reader."

"Of course I am!" Kanata said and smile back at her.

Miyu on the other hand felt relieved on Kanata's free hand massage. The brunet continued his doing until they reached the park.

--+--

"Hmm… I feel good now. Thanks!" said Miyu.

"You're welcome…" then he let go Miyu's hand.

They looked for a better place to sit. They saw a swing tied on a big branch of a tree. Miyu sat on the swing while Kanata sat under the tree.

A fresh air started to breeze. Hmm… a perfect moment for the two.

Then Miyu started to speak.

"Kanata, are you gonna tell me your secret? Or you just keeping that in your mind forever?" she asked the brunet while pushing herself back and forth.

"What secret?" Kanata asked.

"I mean… about your secret! Have you forgotten??? Your crush… aren't you felt guilty knowing that you're friend will now leaving but still the secret of yours wasn't revealed yet? Tell me now, who's your crush…?"

"Oh my here we go again! I already told it in class… you just didn't hear it."

"Kanata, I'm leaving this week or maybe next week… but still I don't know who the girl you like. I want to know who she is, where she came and what section she is. I know I missed it awhile ago, but you know my reason. I should be exempted on that. Come on, please! Tell me, tell me - who is she?"

"Naaa… Forget it!" Kanata retorted and shot his eyes off.

"It's an accident… I told you… my mama called up on that time… how will I hear your words?"

Kanata just sighed and put his hands at the back of his head.

Miyu pushed herself out from the swing and went over to Kanata and said, "Come on! Tell me, who is she? Do I know her? Have mercy on me, Kanata… I want to know who she is. I apologized for not listening but it's not my fault. You know-- family first! Come on…please…please… I'm begging you. Tell me, who is she…?" Miyu begged. She knelt in front of Kanata begging for the revelation.

Kanata bit his lip, he still thinking if this is the best way to confess his feelings to her. Then after a minute of thinking, he decided, "Okay! I tell you now! But before that will you please stand up? You look sooo annoying." Kanata said irritably and stood up also.

Happily, Miyu did what Kanata asked her to do. She stood up and clasped her hand in front of her chest. Her eyes shimmered as she waits for Kanata's moment of revelation. "So… who is your crush?" she asked again.

Kanata looked at Miyu's lovely face. He messed and scratched his head, thinking if this is the best time to tell the truth. He was trapped but maybe he can now tell how important and special she is for him. He breathed heavily and started to speak, "Here it is… but don't be surprised, okay? Don't freak!" he advised her.

"I will… I will… promise!"

"Promise?" Kanata assured.

"Promise! Close my heart!" Miyu raise her arm indicating that she's truly swearing.

Kanata smiled. He didn't know where to start. Then he finally said without further ado, "My crush is YOU!"

Miyu smile suddenly vanished. "What?" a word escaped from her lips.

"I mean, the one that I love is YOU!" Kanata repeated.

"I can't believe this…" Miyu held her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-I-I know it's hard for you to believe… because I'm not a showy type person. It's your fault… I have no intention to say this… but you demand me to say it. So I give up. I lose! Now you know. Aren't you happy?"

Miyu sighed. She still can't believe on what she heard. Truly her first conclusion is oh so true. How come Kanata can hide it perfectly? Yah, he is not a showy type person. But still she needs to accept his answer. She has no capability to erase it. She was so disappointed. How come her one and only guy bestfriend lied to her like that? Knowing that they live on the same roof, she should know it! But she knew it already even for the first time she asked that to him but further than that she wants to have an assurance that what she concluded is all true.

Now what did she got? Her conclusion is right! And that's the main reason why he didn't love any girl.

"You're not lying, don't you?" Miyu asked lifeless.

"I hope it's all a lie. But I'm sorry, I'm not lying." Kanata smiled and lowered his head.

"LIAR!" Miyu shouted. Tears started to fall in her eyes.

Kanata astounded. He started to panic due to Miyu's loud voice, "I'm sorry Miyu, I have no intention to neither hide it from you nor tell a lie to you. I guess this is the best time, coz you asked me to say it. But, I'm not waiting for your response. It's just good to know that you knew it so that you won't bother to ask me anymore! It's your fault, not mine!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Miyu slapped Kanata's face.

Kanata was shocked.

"You hide it once! You hide it twice!!! You're a DEMON!!! You're a monster! ALIEN!!! Go with Mizuki and create your own club! I hate you!" Miyu accused.

"How can you say those words to me? Is it bad to love you?" Kanata replied angrily.

"YES!!!" then she slapped again Kanata.

"OUCH!!! What the--!"

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" shouted Miyu while slapping Kanata's face for the third time, fourth and fifth...

"Hey! That hurts! --- ENOUGH!!!" Kanata protested. Then he quickly held Miyu's arms.

"NOOOO!" Miyu tried to shrug Kanata's gripped. But she's weak to break away from him.

"LIAR! Let me go, you Liar! DeMon!!! LET GOOOOOOO!" Miyu struggled.

"I won't let you go unless you behave!" the brunet said.

"NO! I won't behave unless you become a man! ARGHH!" she roared in anger.

"Of course I'm a man! So, stop your odd behavior, Kouzuki!!!" Kanata said as he still holding Miyu's both arms.

"How come you answered me like that!!! You're not a man! ARGGGHH!" then she started to kick Kanata's legs many times.

"OUCH!!! STOP IT!" Kanata shouted and growled in pain. He didn't able to evade Miyu's attack so he decided to let go Miyu's hand. He bent down and started rubbing his pained leg. "HISSSST! Look what you've done!"

"That is good for you coz' I hate you Kanata! You're such a looser!!! I hate you! Go to hell! Go to HELL!!!" she shouted and hit Kanata's shoulder. The after that she pushed him hard that causes the brunet to lay flat unintentionally to the ground.

Then she kicked the brunet's back.

Kanata felt disappointed on his decision of saying the truth. He felt so hopeless as he received lots of punches and hit from the roaring blonde. He told to himself that it is the payment for all the things that he hides from her. So he accepted his fate with a smile. "I'm sorry that I love you, Miyu! I'm so sorry!!!" that's all that he can say while covering his head.

Then Miyu stopped her sadist behavior and shouted at the top of her lungs, "HOW COME YOU LIKE YUU, HE'S A GUY!" then she burst out a loud cry, "AHUHUHUHU!"

Kanata slowly uncovered his head; he blinked at Miyu's direction. He thought for a moment. He asked himself if he heard a wrong sentence or he just got deaf due to lots of punches.

"I'm sorry Miyu, will you please come again…?" he asked her to repeat what she had said.

Miyu was trying to stop herself from crying so she covered her mouth with her arm. "W-why you didn't s-said that to me in the first place, that y-you're really a gay!?" she sniffed "I-I already asked you about that… but you insisted it. You're such a BIG LIAR! LIAR!!!" Miyu took a large rock beside her, deciding to throw it to Kanata to make him awake on the true reality of man.

Kanata stood up from his lying position and quickly stepped backward. He extended his arms to the freaking blonde, "Hey! Hey! Hey hold on for a second! I guess we are having miscommunication in here. Will you please drop that big rock? Please! I want to explain."

"FOR WHAT! Is in it clear that you're a gay because you love, YUU?"

"YUU! Is that what you're saying - a guy named YUU? A president of section 2-A?" Kanata clarified.

"Who else would it be!?! Are you making fun of me? Idiot!"

Kanata choked "YUU??? PFFFTT!!! AHAHAHAHA!" Kanata laughed and held his stomach. He almost lay on the ground as she heard Miyu's accusation.

"Why are you laughing? What's funny!? HA!? I'm serious! Can't you see I'm freaking!?" Miyu shouted irritably.

Kanata can't able to stop himself from laughing. He can't able to breathe as he laughed nonchalantly.

Miyu irritably wiped her tears and let go the rock that she is holding. Kanata was out of his mind, she said to herself. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot while waiting for Kanata to finish his laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kanata is now rolling on the ground like a fool.

For about a minute, Kanata stopped his odd funny behavior. He stood up from his lying position and wiped his tears. As he looked on Miyu's serious face, he started again to laugh. "PFFT! AHAHAHAHA!"

Miyu can't able to absorb Kanata's undetermined behavior. He's laughing like an idiot. She can't believe what she saw. But she convinced herself that truly gays are so annoying.

"Will you stop what you are doing? You're making me angry again! Do you want to die?" Miyu said totally pissed off.

Kanata stopped laughing. He quickly stood up and fixed his shirt that's full of dirt and stain. He took his hankie and wiped his face that was so red due to Miyu slaps. He sighed heavily and said, "You know what, if there will be a contest for the most idiot in the world, you are the best prime candidate. I bet you gonna win, coz' you're really such a worst."

"What!? How dare you say that! You're the worst, you're the idiot!" Miyu shouted with great annoyance, "and how come you say that? Ha! LYKA!?" still she's not yet on the flow.

"HAH! I will never explain it to you! It's up to you to figure it out! BRENDA!" Kanata retorted.

"Then you're Lyka!!!"

"and you're BRENDA! Brendamage!"

"Lyka!!! Lyka JERK!"

"Fine! I don't care! I'll go home!" Kanata said. He turned around and started to walk.

"I thought we gonna watch the sunset then why are you leaving?!" Miyu said still angry.

"How come I'll watch sunset in this kind of figure. Let's go home and fix me up! Besides, I don't want to see the sunset, it's not even beautiful. Duh!"

Miyu sighed irritably, "I really can't understand you. I can't believe this… and I don't want to fix you! You're big enough to do that!" then she started to walk following Kanata.

"When you're mama and papa comes back, I'll tell to them that you hurt me. I have an evidence… see! You gave me lots of bruises!"

"They will never believe in you coz they know I'm such a good girl!"

"Well, how about I call a police right now? And tell them what you did to me."

Miyu gave him a death glare.

"So…" Kanata waits for Miyu's response.

"Okay, then let's go home!" said Miyu defeated.

"and Ooops! One more thing… you need to carry me at your back. If you do that, I'll shot my mouth!" Kanata suggested.

"WHAT!?!? That's super OVER! I can't do that you're much taller and bigger than me."

"Well, it's a punishment for you coz' you hit me like this. If people saw you, then they will say 'oh she was like a Good Samaritan~'… people will think that you're nice good girl." Kanata smirked.

"Oh my God! After what you did to me… This is all that I can get?" Miyu said angrily.

"And what do you think you do to me, ha? Do you think this is nice?" then Kanata went little closer and closer to Miyu and said, "You know what, let's just say… this is just a give and take action…okay idiot!?" then he pinched Miyu's forehead.

"OUCH!!!" Miyu growled in pain, she raised her arms trying to give Kanata again a big smack.

"Oh-oh-oh! Don't do that or else… I'll call a police. And look, they are just around the corner." Kanata said while Miyu looked at her surroundings. Then she saw one fat police man roaming around the park.

Miyu calmed herself down. She sighed as a sign of defeat. "Okay, I'll carry you then…"

"Oh that's Great! Good girl! Thank you!" Kanata smirked.

--+--

**Ahvs:** I told to myself that this would be the last chapter but I didn't make it… but then thanks for reading, hope you won't forget to submit a review. God bless~


	9. Chap9: Miyu's worst scenario

**Chapter 9: Miyu's worst scenario**

**Ahvs:** Again, it's another century to update this story. Because of hectic and busy schedules, I can't able to get a time to write something. Good thing there's long weekend at least I found a time.

By the way, thanks for waiting. Hope you understand. I make sure that this story will soon come to an end… maybe on the next chapter, hopefully!

And oh! I would like to thank those readers and writers who reviewed my previous chapter and to those who added this story to their favorite list. I really appreciate it very much. And also special thanks to misstruthfully's review, she gave me an idea to make this story Miyu's day worse. ^v^

warrior81491 and j0nsbdaniansRock1 here it is … I know you're getting irritated for such a long time wait.

--+--

"TADAIMA!!!" the two teens shouted as they slid the door open of the Saionji temple.

"Welcome back Master Kanata, Miyu-san, where have you been?" asked Wannya who almost two hours waiting for the two teens to come back from school.

"Oh! Master Kanata, what happened to you? Why you had lots of bruises? What happened?" asked Wannya worriedly.

Kanata looked at himself and said, "Well, this is all becoz' of Miyu"

Wannya looked at the blonde.

"No I'm not." Miyu shook her head and wagged her hands. "He fell from a tree! Kanata fell from the tree?" Miyu said.

"Hn... this is all your fault." Kanata said irritably.

"Nani?" asked Wannya a little bit puzzled.

"Yah! H-he was a bit c-clumsy today that's why he fell from tree… hehehe!" Miyu said shakily.

Kanata shrugged his shoulder and said, "Whatever you say Brenda! God knows Judas is. hmm!" then he started to walk with his hand slid in his pocket. "I want to take a bath…" he said.

"Master Kanata, I already prepared you're warm bath. Go now, it's now ready!" Wannya said.

"Thanks!" said Kanata as he waved his hand while walking.

Miyu left guilty on what she did and said. She sighed in her own mistake.

--+--

After taking a bath, Kanata sat on the floor in his room, holding a mirror looking at his face. He messed up his hair as he recalls what Miyu did to him. Yet he made a small chuckle on what happened to them awhile ago. He looked at his both arms which has spots of small and big bruises. He sighed as he still felt its tiny pain. He went to the large mirror to his room and looked at his back. He took off his shirt to see if he had bruises but he can't able to see it… it's hard to turn around with head 182 degree. He decided to take another mirror to see his reflection on the other side. Good thing he found no spot of bruise on his back, yet it is still hurt and painful.

Suddenly, somebody quickly slid the door open of his room. "AHHH!" a voice shouted and the door quickly shot off.

Kanata hurriedly put on his shirt and shouted, "Who's there?!.......Miyu?" he called out.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to knock first! hehehe!" the voice said.

"That's fine, come in." the brunet said.

"Have you already wearing your upper shirt?" she asked.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" said Kanata a little bit uneasy.

"Okay!" the blonde said and slowly slid the door open and entered in the brunet's room. "Sorry for disturbance… I just came here to fix your wounds."

The brunet smirked and said, "You felt guilty on what you did, ha! Good! Then, what you're waiting for… treat me." He said.

Due to Miyu's guilt, she didn't able to reply back angrily instead she quickly sat on the floor beside Kanata and opened her first aid kit.

She took the cotton balls and dripped an ointment into it. Then she took Kanata's right arm and pressed the cotton on the small wounds. She did it silently while Kanata was enjoying looking at her lovely weary face.

Then without further ado, the blonde asked the brunet. "Kanata you said you love me, don't you?" she said.

"Huh? Say what?" asked Kanata seems like he didn't know the answer. _"Here we go again…"_ he muttered to himself.

"You said you love me awhile ago, am I right?" said Miyu straight to the point.

The brunet's eyes seemed shaking a little bit upon looking at the blondes face. Then he suddenly retorted, "So what do you think my answer is?" he moved his head away from the blonde and closed his eyes.

"Please answer me; I just want to make sure. Am I the one that you're talking about and not Yuu?"

Kanata breathed heavily and said, "You know Miyu, even a 5 year old kid can understand and answer it easily. Goodness, you're turning 15, yet your brain is worst than 3 year old kid." then he scratched his head.

"What 'U' you are talking about was it me or Yuu?!" Miyu said with a bit of tone.

"You!" answered Kanata.

"Means me, not Yuu?" cleared Miyu.

"What do you think?" asked Kanata intimidating.

"Arggh!" Miyu gets annoyed. She pressed hard the cotton on Kanata's bruised.

"Ahhhh!!! Hey! You're hurting me!!!" Kanata growled in pain.

"You making me think! Why can't you just answer me straight?!" Miyu shouted.

"I already answered you, why is it hard for you to understand!?" responded Kanata irritably.

Miyu messed up her hair and loudly shouted, "Coz you're giving me a hard time, that's why!!!"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're really such a stupid! Everybody can easily understand it, but I don't know why it's hard for you to determine it. Your brain is totally damaged. I guess one nail has been loosened on your head. You better screw it up before you become worst." advised Kanata.

Miyu looked fiercely at him and said, "I hate you, you're stupid!"

"Naaa! You're the stupid!" replied Kanata.

"You most!"

"I'm not! Don't blame you're stupidity to me."

"If you love me, why you always make me annoyed?" Miyu said with a teary eye.

Kanata astounded. He didn't able to utter a single reply. He looked at Miyu who seemed so dismay. He sighed heavily and cleared his throat. He was about to answer Miyu when suddenly one cockroach flew in the middle of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miyu shouted at the top of her lungs while Kanata swooshed out easily the creepy roach.

The roach flew in the room back and forth that causes the blonde to scream and dropped her knees on the floor while covering her head frightfully.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!!!" she demanded Kanata to do it.

Kanata wasn't panicking. He waited for the playful cockroach to land on the ground so that he may able to snap it easily but the blonde was so determined and so demanding for him to kill it right away. Kanata shouted, "Why don't you just kill that on your own!!!"

Miyu sobbed, almost crying. She can't live with roaches on her side. "I can't! You, do it!"

Kanata sighed and replied irritably to her, "Hmpf! If I caught it I surely give it to you! Haha!"

Miyu gulped. "Just try that once or else I'll kill you!"

"Woah! You really such weird. You can't kill roaches yet you can kill humans! Wow! You're really such a wild freak!" teased Kanata.

"I'm not kidding! Once you gave that damn insect to me… I'll let you eat it!" shouted Miyu nervously.

"Well… let's see if you can…" then Kanata saw the cockroach landed like a plane in the floor then "PAKKKK!" he quickly snapped it with a book in which he took from nowhere. The poor roach died instantly. Its green and brown blood splattered on the floor.

"EWWW! Disgusting!" Miyu commented. She felt relieved. She held her chest and gasped for air.

Kanata took the roach by holding its antenna. Then he showed it to Miyu. "See, I got it! Will you please burry him!" he said as he stepped forward to Miyu's direction.

Miyu stepped backward, "Why me!? You already have it, why don't you just throw it outside." She said nervously.

"You know Miyu, we should gave him a descent burial. He shouldn't face this kind of consequence if you didn't allow me to kill him. But he is stupid, that's why he faced this kind of tragedy."

"Hn?" Miyu puzzled.

"You see, roaches are stupid. They had a big body yet they had a small head. If he just knew that you hate him and he'll gonna' die when he went near you, he might not land on our center. He should therefore hide inside the ceiling and not to show off or fly visibly. And if he was just smart, he won't face these horrible consequences." explained Kanata.

"What do you mean? Who cares for that creep? He deserve to die, he's nothing."

"Miyu, you shouldn't say that. God created them. And so you are… he should live also even though he's fool like you."

"Ha? So how come you compare me to that filthy creep?"

"You and this cockroach are both stupid, that's your similarity."

"WHAT!" Miyu freaked out and was about to punch Kanata again but because of the roach that the brunet is holding, she can't able to come into his direction.

"Now, gave him a descent burial." Kanata demanded.

"Ha!? Are you fooling me or what?! Just throw that outside!" Miyu shouted irritably with a big disgust.

"If you don't get it… I throw it to you!" teased Kanata.

"AHHHH!!!! Try to do that once… or I'll kill you! I'm not kidding!"

But Kanata was so determined to tease Miyu so hard that he quickly went close to Miyu but unfortunately his feet slipped on the floor that caused him to slowly stumble backward which made him let go the poor dead roach that unintentionally landed and shoot to Miyu's shirt. The blonde madly and crazily freak out, "AHHHHHH!!! DISGUSTING!!!!!!" then out of Miyu's call of adrenalin rushed she punched Kanata's face before he hits the ground. The brunet comically knocked down on the floor.

--+--

Inside Miyu's room

"That moron! He won't be hurt if he just didn't continue his stupidity. He was so annoying!~ ARGGH! --------Yet he loves me? ………. didn't he??? OH MY GOD!" she held her face. "I need to take a bath! I smell like cockroach! EWWW!"

--+--

The next morning…

"Ohayo Miyu-san!"

"Ohayo Wannya! Hey, where's Ruu?" asked the blonde.

"Still sleeping…"

"I haven't seen him last night… I miss him so much! Anyway, where's Kanata?" asked the blonde.

"Still sleeping…"

"Oh! GOOD! I guess I won today! I'm the first one to be awake. Wo-hohoho! So, what's our breakfast for today?"

"Your favorite sunny side up with sausage on the side." answered the cat-dog like while serving the food to the blonde.

"Perfect! Yum-Yum! I eat now!" said Miyu in delight. Then she starts digging the food cheerfully.

"Eat well, Miyu-san." Then he started to walk outside the dining room.

"Why would I eat 'Well'…? It wasn't a food. Nyehehehe! Kidding! So, where are you going, Wannya?" asked Miyu.

"I'll call Master Kanata."

"NO!" Miyu quickly stood up from her seat. "Please, no!"

"Why?" Wannya asked looks puzzled.

"I-I mean….well… maybe he's just tired and still sleepy…… j-just don't wake him up! Let him sleep… oookay!" Miyu explained.

"Why is that Miyu-san? If he didn't wake up today, he'll be late in school and worst he'll be marked absent!" cleared Wannya.

"Don't worry about him… he can easily catch-up in lectures. He's smart. He knows what to do."

"Hmm…Okay, as you wish, Miyu-san!" said Wannya and went to the kitchen sink and start washing the dishes.

Miyu sighed heavily. After realizing that Kanata likes her, she didn't know what to do. She felt uncomfortable to him and yet felt guilty on what she did.

--+--

Time to go to school.

Miyu's done her morning habit and went to school alone. Not knowing what her future lies ahead if she walk school without Kanata on her side.

"_Now, here comes my Kanata-kun's dream girl." _

"_Yah! I just wonder why Kanata-kun likes her."_

"_Correct! She's worst not even intelligent. DUH!"_

"_You know, I hate her when first I saw her."_

"_Me too! As if she was humble and kind person… yuck~"_

"_She lied to us that they are both cousins… so that she can easily get and solo our Kanata-kun"_

"_I hate her so much even her hair… I want to pulled and cut it."_

"_It's some kind of a horse hair, right?!"_

"_Or you should say… a broom. Hahaha!"_

"_Yah! Much better! You get it!" _

Then they all laughed.

"_Hey, I have a plan… why not let's entertain her before she entered in her room? Besides we still have time before our class start…"_

"_That's a good idea… well, leave that klutz to me…" _said the girl with a big swollen head.

Girls from somewhere are whispering against Miyu Kouzuki. After hearing what happen on the discussion with Ms. Mizuno yesterday, tons of girls became mad at her and it added every second. While the innocent blonde don't know what's going on around her.

As she stepped on the first layer of the stair, dozens of eyes look at her in spite. Miyu started to get tensed but she ignored it, she lowered her head and start walking without looking at them.

Then suddenly…

"OUCH! WHAT THE--!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't saw you." excused Miyu.

"Are you blind…? The hallway is so broad, how come u didn't saw me coming?" said the girl with a big swollen head.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." the blonde apologized solemnly.

"It's too late… you already hit me! Don't you know it's sooo _OUCH~_"

"Oh really!" Miyu held her face. "Again, I'm sorry!"

"Now what!? How will I able to get this pain away!?!" the girl complained nonsense.

"I told you, I didn't do it intentionally. I haven't seen you comin'… it's not my fault." Miyu said softly.

"Oh come on, how come you can say that? You do it in purpose!" accused the girl.

"I'm sorry…I did not."

"Yes, you are!!!" said the other three girls in unison who are standing in front of their locker rooms. "We saw you with our two naked eyes." they said.

"That's weird! You're accusation was so weird!" said Miyu irritably.

"Then how will you able to tell us that you didn't notice it. We saw you walking in the hallway with your head held so up high… seems you're the most beautiful girl in the whole campus. Duh!" the other girl said.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Anyway, I have no time to make arguments with you all. My class is now on-going." Then she turned her face to the girl whom she bumped to and said, "I'm sorry, I'll help you fix that pain later. I need to go. Bye!"

Then she quickly bowed her head to the three girls and went away.

But before she could able to take another step, the girl with big swollen head suddenly grabbed her shirts sleeve and said, "Who told you that you can go now, bitch!"

Miyu's ear suddenly beat. "What did you say?" she asked with a bit of annoyance.

"I said, who told you that you can go now? BITCH! Do you want me to say that many times? Or are you deaf that you can't able to hear it?" then she laughed along with the other girls.

"Take back what you have said." Miyu said in a bit of tone of disgrace.

"Hah! I can't~ I already said it… how will I take it back?"

"Take back what you have said…" Miyu said again.

"You know what? I really don't know how Kanata-kun likes you and I don't know what makes you stupid.., but it really works! You're great! Applause! Hahaha!" all the girls gave her a warm clapped to the annoyed blonde.

"Take back what you have said!!!" Miyu shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know how to do it… SILENT SUCKER!!!"

Miyu's ear truly heat up but because she doesn't want to go to a fight, she just gasped lots of air and quickly turned around. "I'm out in here…" But the mean girl pulled her hair and shouted, "I'M NOT THRU WITH YOU!"

"ARGGH!" Miyu growled in pain. "Let go of my hair!" She pulled her hair back and quickly slapped the girl's face. The lass freak out and returned Miyu's slap. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" then she quickly grabbed Miyu's head and crumpled its hair. The two screamed in exasperation.

The fight between the two started to rise up.

At first Miyu was under the girl's strength but eventually Miyu regained her strength and now able to fight back. She pushed the girl hard which causes the girl to lay flat on the ground. Then its Miyu's turned to pull and crumpled the girl's hair.

The entire student walking in the hallway started to look at them in delight as if they saw a great scene that only happened in movies, dramas or telenovelas. Others roar and leap in joy as they saw Miyu or the other girl made a great hit or smack.

Miyu grabbed the girl's arm and pulled out her whole body like a professional wrestler does in TV. The girl tumbled down on the floor; unfortunately her feet hit the porcelain statue that situated in a well-cement desk. It was the statue of the founder of Heomachi school, Sum Tin Wong Heomachi III, who died 50 years ago.

All students were astounded as they saw the porcelain statue broken into pieces. "Principal, will get mad!" they said.

The girl quickly stood up as if she never felt pain on her back, "It's your fault, Kouzuki! If you just didn't throw me like that, it won't happened." shouted the girl.

"What!? If you didn't pull my hair… it won't happen to you!" Miyu retorted.

"So, it's really my fault! How dare you!!!"

"How dare you too!" Miyu said then they started again a fight.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! What's going on here" a long haired girl suddenly cut the momentum of two fighting individual.

Then she went to the center of the two and pulled them apart. "STOP IT, MIYU!" she said.

"Will you please let us go, Ahvs! I just want to give this girl a lesson!" shouted Miyu.

"A lesson? You're the one should learn a lesson, because your such a bitch!" said the big swollen head girl.

"You're saying it again!" Miyu said angrily trying to give her a smack.

"HEY HOLD-ON! Hold on you two!" said Ahvs and held Miyu's waist. Then she looked at the people surrounded them and said, "Is there anybody who can help me to pull this two girls apart?"

Everybody shook their heads and slowly dispersed. Ahvs sighed in disappointment.

While Ahvs is asking for someone's help, Miyu's hair was caught again by the girl who made the blonde to struggle in Ahvs arms.

Miyu was pulled hardly in hair that causes her to slip on the slippery floor. Before Miyu stood up and regained her balance, the girl pushed her so hard which also causes her to lay down flat in the scattered broken pieces of porcelain. Her face almost kissed the ground.

THUG!

"Ohh! Aww! Aw-ouch" Miyu growled in pain.

"HAHAHA!" the girl laughed soundly.

Miyu didn't able to stand; she was damped on the floor like a child waiting for her mama to help her.

"So what now, bitch! Stand up and fight!" the other girl shouted.

"Hey YOU stop it!" shouted Ahvs to the girl. "Say that word again, or else I'll slap your face!"

The girl frowned.

Then Ahvs turned to Miyu and said, "Are you, okay!?"

Miyu cant able to breathe, she can't able to move; she felt pain in her stomach and even on her chest. Then she cried out weakly, "Help me…"

Then out of nowhere, Mizuki came to the scene and asked in sound of a man's voice, "What's going on here?"

"Were just having fun in here." said the other girl.

Mizuki averted his gaze to the blonde who is still laying flat facing the floor with arms widespread on the ground. "MIYU? What happened to her?" he asked Ahvs.

"She can't stand up. Will you please help her?" Ahvs said.

Miyu was crying in pain, still she can't pull herself up from the floor.

Mizuki quickly held Miyu shoulder and help her up to stand. As soon as he lifts Miyu up, lots of blood oozed up from the blonde's body and stained the parquet floor. "WHAT THE!!!" Mizuki blurted out in fright.

"AHHHH!!!" all the girls screamed and held their face.

Miyu's breathe sounds like stopping. She can't able to breathe straight. It was been cut by taking hold of her weep and respiration. She held her stomach to see if it is bleeding. Then she look at her right palm, it was covered by thick red blood. She wants to say something but she's out of words. It was so painful, she wants to cry out loud but she can't, she was afraid to lose more blood if she breathe and move her body.

"W-we need to rush her to t-the hospital." said Ahvs panicking.

After a second, Miyu didn't know what's going on. The voice of every people sounds like echo in her ear. As she looked at the people around her, they seem like all negative film and slow motion. Then her eyes suddenly get blurred and went black.

--+--

**Ahvs:** Sorry for the cliff hanger… ^^,

So what do you think might happen to Miyu? Will she live or not? And what would be Kanata's reaction if he found Miyu's situation? Kindly review!

Thanks for reading… God bless!


	10. Chap10: Tragedy

**Chapter 10: Tragedy **

**Ahvs: **Guys here's the next chappie… Again thanks for my avid friend readers and writers who continued reviewing and reading this story. I solemnly appreciate you all so much!

By the way, I would like to thank "IVY", my co-employee. She didn't know Daa3x anime and neither seen or watch this on TV but she said she loves reading this story so much even though I know she can't relate on the true nature of the characters here. Haha! You're so awesome sis! I salute your taste. Love yah!

Especial mention to karupin022 and warrior81491 whom i enjoy chatting with. (Dated: 9/1/09) hehehe!

**--+--**

"OH NO I'M LATE!" Kanata blurted out as he saw his alarmed clock almost one hour passed to his regular waking hours.

He quickly stood up from his futon and dashed inside the kitchen dining room wherein he saw Wannya feeding Ruu's breakfast.

"WANNYA!!! Why you didn't wake me up?!" he shouted.

"NYAA! Master Kanata!" Wannya responded nervously almost spilled the bowl that he is holding. "I-I'm so s-sorry master but Miyu-san told me not to wake you up!" explained the sitter-pet.

"WHAT!? THAT KLUTZ! Why did you Listen to HER!?!" shouted Kanata harshly which made the wall clock dropped unintentionally to the ground.

BAAANG! The wall clock broke into pieces.

"MAMA!" Ruu suddenly freaked out. "MA-MA! Mamma! Maamma ~ huhuhu! Maaammaa!" he summoned his earthling mother.

"What's wrong Ruu-chama? Miyu-san went to school!" said Wannya while tapping the babies' back. But Ruu didn't stopped crying.

Then suddenly -- the phone rang.

--+--

All the students and teachers along the hallway started to get worried on the Miyu's situation. Some felt pity on her, some felt fine, because for them it's all Miyu's fault while others want to extend their helping hand but don't want to be involved in the incident.

"We need to inform this to her adviser and also to her cousin, Kanata." said Mizuki to Ahvs, "You go and tell them that Miyu needs to rush in the hospital!"

"Hai!" Ahvs affirmed. She quickly stood up and ran fast to Miyu's classroom.

--+--

The incident was swiftly gone to the school administration. Ambulance was quickly called out and immediately responded to the area. Miyu was carried by the medical team on a stretcher and speedily placed inside the medical rescue car. All students were shocked and worried on Miyu's condition. The mean girls didn't know what to do, they felt guilty on what they did especially the girl with a big swollen head.

--+--

"Excuse me!!!" the door in the classroom was quickly slid opened. Ahvs was almost panting and gasping for air as she tried to speak up. Ms. Mizuno went to the girl and asked, "Yes dear, may I help you?"

"Ma'am, is Kanata Saionji here?" she asked.

"Well, his absent today. Why?" Mizuno asked.

All students especially girls started to chit chat to their seatmates, asking why does this girl looking for their Kanata-kun?

"Kouzuki needs to be rushed into the hospital! She's in critical condition now!" she said without further ado.

"WHAT!?" said Ms. Mizuno dumbfounded.

Everybody gasped on what they've heard. Aya and Nanami stood up as they heard Miyu's name. "What happened to her? We haven't seen her since this morning, even Saionji." Nanami said.

"You better call her parents or guardians. Tell them that she is in a bad condition and needs to be rushed immediately to the hospital!" advised Ahvs.

"Why? What happened to her???" asked Ms. Mizuno, Nanami and Aya in unison.

"I'll explain to you as soon as she arrived in the hospital."

"I'll go!" said Ms. Mizuno with a great determination "I'll go with her in the hospital!" she decided. After that she faced her students, "Class, I'll be back in few hours. Just stay here and don't go anywhere! Understood!"

"Hai!" everybody answered nervously. Then Ms Mizuno left quickly the classroom.

Aya and Nanami can't take away the weariness that they felt inside, knowing that their friend is completely in trouble. _"What happened to Miyu?"_ a voice from their head keeps bugging them. Then they saw the ambulance from the outside window came out in their school premises in a very high speed mode.

Nanami quickly went out of the classroom without any word. Aya followed. While Santa and Nozumo looked at each other, nodded their head and quickly followed the two. Christine wants to follow them but she was in state of 'not knowing what to do and do I need to follow them' mode. After a few minutes of thinking, she stood up also and went outside the classroom while others remain silence and steadfast in their room.

--+--

KRING KRING KRRINGG!

Kanata decided not to pick up the phone because his truly late in class but then some unknown force pushed him to pick up the receiver and said, "Moshi- Moshi! Saionji Residence..."

"KAANAATA!!!" the voice in the phone blurted out.

Kanata almost threw the phone due to the loudness of the caller's voice which nearly made his eardrum explode. Though he wants to slam the phone down, yet he knows it was his bestfriend who called-out. He convinced himself that he should be kind to him even though he was truly irritating. "Yeah Santa! It's me! I'm going to school now! I'll be late for a few minutes! Okay!" the brunet said.

"Don't go to school!" shouted Santa.

"Why?"

"Just don't go to school! Just go directly to the Heomachi hospital. Something bad happened to Miyu-san!"

Kanata's eyes widened and shouted, "SAY WHAT!?! W-what happened to her!?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know also!!!JUST GO TO HEOMACHI HOSPITAL! We'll see you there! BYE!"

_CLICK! _

"SANTA!!!" too late, Santa ended the conversation.

Kanata didn't know what to do. After he heard Miyu's name and that she is in a bad condition he started to panic. He didn't know which direction of the room he'll go._ Something bad happened to Miyu_. _Something bad happened to her. And what is it!? _His thoughts keep asking himself all over again. He held his head and messed up his hair in uncertainty. After that he bit the tip of his thumb and start walking thru and fro in the hallway, not knowing what to do.

Wannya went out in the dining room while carrying Ruu who still crying. "What's wrong Master Kanata? Who called up?" he asked worriedly. Kanata didn't respond.

Wannya was so worried upon looking at his young master walking back and forth in front of the telephone while Ruu was still crying and keep calling his earthling mother, "Mam-ma! Mama- mamamama!"

Then suddenly Kanata decided, "Wannya, I need to go now!" the brunet said, took and wear his slipper and dashed out quickly outside the temple.

"But Master, tell me what's going on! What's wrong!!?" Wannya shouted.

"I don't know also, I tell you when I come back! Just stay here, okay!" Then he left quickly the puzzled sitter pet.

Kanata didn't manage to change his pajamas, eat his breakfast nor comb his hair. He quickly dashed outside the temple without thinking on what he looks like. Truly, he was out of his mind.

--+--

LOREN LOREN LOREN! The sound of the ambulance siren made every people walking along the narrow street gets panicked and nervous.

_-Inside the ambulance… _

"Hold on Miyu-san, we're almost near the hospital. Just don't give up, okay!" Ms. Mizuno cried out to the unaware and unconscious blonde. She was the only person allowed to get inside the ambulance because she is the class adviser of the patient while the rest of the concerned friend citizen of Miyu such as Mizuki, Ahvs, Nanami, Aya, Nozumo and Santa rode in Christine's limousine.

--+--

ALAS! The ambulance arrived at the Heomachi hospital. Miyu was rushed to the Emergency room and took proper medication. Christine's limousine also arrived right after the ambulance. They all run inside the hospital lobby and check Miyu's location.

"_As of now she's still inside ER but after that she will be assigned in Rm. 29." _said the receptionist.

"Arigatou!" all of them said and quickly went to the Emergency room.

But nobody is allowed to enter inside Emergency Room. So they waited outside the room and sat at the bench. Weariness and nervousness covered their whole body and soul. Hoping and praying that Miyu will be fine.

--+--

The brunet ran as fast as he could like a thunderbolt flashing in the sky. He's goal is to reach the Heomachi hospital in just a blink of an eye and to see the true condition of the blonde, hoping that she is good and fine with no serious bad thing happened to her. But the hospital was 5 kilometers away from the temple. He decided to stop for a second and look for taxi, unfortunately no taxi came by and also he forgot to bring money. He slapped his forehead due to his stupidity. Anyhow, he decided take a car hitch but for almost a minute, nobody wants to give him a ride. He kicked the stone in front of him and bent down on his knees. He felt hopeless and miserable.

After a few seconds, he made up his mind and decided to just run as fast as he could, so that he may able to go to the hospital right away. He gasped for air and energy… and at the count of three, he ran like speed of Roadrunner while calling the blonde's name "MIYUUUU!"

--+--

"Hey dear! What really happened to Miyu!?" Ms. Mizuno asked Ahvs. She can't take any longer the silence of the known witness.

"Actually ma'am, I saw Miyu having a fight with a girl. I decided to stop them but truly these the two girls were so determined to give each other a hit. While I'm stopping them the girl held Miyu's hair which made your student struggled to let go. Then after that she was pushed in the broken pieces of porcelain that are scattered on the floor. Miyu was pierced maybe by a big piece of glass on her stomach that made her bleed heavily and left unconscious. I also don't know why there was a scattered broken piece of porcelain on the floor… I guess one of them unintentionally hit it that causes to fell down and broke into pieces."

"Oh my Goodness!" Ms. Mizuno covered her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Aya held her face and started to weep. "Hope she gonna be fine. huhuhu!" she cried on Nanami's shoulder.

**--+--**

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _

A pink car beeping at the back of the running brunet slowly stopped; Kanata turned his head to the car and went to the street sidewalks.

A lady on her early 20's slid down her window shield and said, "Hey handsome! I guess you're running for almost an hour. Wanna ride?"

Kanata didn't able to think. For him she was an angel from above, who sent down from heaven and give him a helping hand. "SURE! thanks!" he said and quickly entered at the back seat of the car. "Please drive me to –"

"Heomachi hospital!" continued the lady and winked at Kanata's direction.

"How did you know?" Kanata was amazed.

"I just guess it, dear! Don't worry I'll send you there quick." then she drove her car fast like a speeding bullet.

--+--

"Hey Santa!" called out Nanami on Santa's direction who is sitting right next to Nozumo. "Did you call Kanata?"

"Yeah! I told him to go quickly here in the hospital." He replied.

"But why does he wasn't here? Call him up again!" Nanami advised.

"I'm trying but he wasn't answering my call… maybe he was on his way now!" answered Santa.

"Speaking of the devil, his already here!" said Nozumo pointing his hand towards Kanata's direction.

Kanata was obviously didn't know where to go, fortunately his eyes pointed on his classmates direction, who are looking at him in a bit uneasy. The brunet run to their direction and asked, "Where is she?"

"You're almost an hour late. Where have you been? And why does you look so awful!?" said Aya.

"Where is she?" asked again the brunet.

"She's inside emergency room." answered Nanami.

"What happened to her?" again same question was repeatedly asked.

So Ahvs started to narrate again the story to him. Kanata held his mouth as he heard the story, then suddenly a petite nurse came out quickly from the Emergency room shouting 'Doctor Ramus' name.

"Nurse, nurse! Tell us what's going on to my student!" Ms. Mizuno asked the nurse nervously.

"I-I can't tell you right now… I need to call Doctor Ramus!" then she made a speed walk.

But Kanata made his way to the nurse and held its shoulder, "We can help you by calling him… but we need to know Miyu's condition!" he said panicky.

The nurse was astounded on Kanata's handsome face. She wants to let go but she was stocked. "Aaahmm Ehhh… I can't give you the exact details of it, only the doctor inside can tell you the complete information on your friend's condition." she said still looking straight in the brunet's face.

"Would you mind to give us a hint if she is fine or not" said Nozumo giving the nurse a beautiful red rose.

the nurse took it and said, "Oh thank you! This is soo lovely… well, I guess you're friend is in a state of 50-50 chances of survival. She lost lots of blood, that's why I need to call for Doctor Ramus to help us inside."

All of them gasped, "OH MY GOD! We need to look for Doctor Ramus!" shouted everybody in unison.

--+--

Not just a minute Doctor Ramus arrived and quickly entered in the Emergency room. But before he entered he said to them, "Be calm everyone… everything gonna be alright! Doctor Ramus is here to help!" then he gave them thumbs-up.

Everybody sighed in relief except Kanata who can't able to sit and calm on his chair not even on his standing position.

_**To be continued….**_

**--+--**

**Ahvs: **I really don't know how to spell the sound of siren… so I just decided to put "LOREN" instead. HAHA! Actually it's a name of one of the senator here in our country which was used as a joke script by one of the popular gag show here in the Philippines.

So how did you find the story so far? Was it too fast? Short? How was it?

Thanks again for reading… reviews are very much highly appreciated. ^^,


	11. Chap11: Deliverance

**Chapter 11: Deliverance **

**Ahvs: **Eloh! I thought I'm gonna be able to update this chapter next month. Good thing I found time to write because of the suspension of work and classes due to typhoon Undoy that hits badly the capital city of the Philppines-Manila and other places in Southern Luzon. This phenomenon was such a disaster; it causes floods from different parts of Luzon, which gives every Filipino a very big lesson in life. I wish our government will come up on a plan to make every residential unit a houseboat wherein incase of floods, the house will just float like a boat, same as Noah's ark but a mini version of it. (^^,) V

Anyway, let's just go to the next chapter of Kanata's secrecy of love…

--+--

No one can understand the depths of Kanata's love for Miyu or the agony he felt when he heard that his love was in trouble. He tried to stay calm to the very bad situation but his weariness was so visibly seen by his friends and classmates. The brunet can't control himself from thinking bad thoughts that probably might happen or not. He was afraid to lose again someone who made a big mark in his heart and soul. A person whom he can't understand why his heart learns to beat, a person whom not even once he will fell in love with and a person who change his boring attitude into a wonderful and happy life.

He already lost his mother, but now he won't let this thing happen again, never! He will not able to forgive himself if he loses again a very much important person in his life. He wants to cry and burst to God not to take away Miyu's life because if she died, he'll die too.

--+--

"Walls of worry surround us everyday…" Ms. Mizuno broke the silence of the students sitting on the bench not talking to each other. "Worries are always beside us and we can never regret nor run away from it." her students looked at her a bit of weary, then she continued, "But we should remember that walls only blocks the sides of the angle and never the sky." then she looked up above.

Everybody looked at her surprised. Ms. Mizuno gave them a sweet smile and whispered softly. "Guys, look up! Have you forgotten; behind the satin clouds there is God who can give us peace and hope. Let's have faith and trust God. For in every circumstances there's a always a purpose. God won't allow this thing to happen, if He has no plans on it. So, let's lay all our troubles to Him and surely He will make a way. Miyu will be fine! I know it. She's a strong and brave girl. So let's be strong also and don't think negative thoughts, coz' thinking bad wont' help."

Everybody smiled and nodded their heads.

"Thanks ma'am! Thanks for reminding us." Nanami said. They all sighed in relief.

Kanata smiled on Mizuno's direction. He bowed his head and breathed a silent prayer, "Lord, I don't understand why this thing happened to me, but I trust You. And I'm not going to spend all my time trying to figure out why this certain things happened. But from now on, I'm going to trust you to make something good out of it. You're a good God, and I know You have a best interests in every people's heart. You promised that all things will work together for good. So I trust you! Save Miyu please! Save her!"

--+--

After a few hours, Dr. Ramus came out from the Emergency room. His head bowed in silence and his face looks so sad and weary. He lifted his head and said in soft cold voice, "Is there anyone here who is close to the patient?"

Ms. Mizuno walked towards the doctor and said, "We are all closed to her and I'm her class adviser."

Dr. Ramus nodded and continued his word, "Anyway, is there any family member here?"

Nobody responded.

"Her parents were out of the country." Kanata suddenly spoke.

"Oh! So who is in-charge of her?" the doctor asked.

"Ahh.. I am! I-I mean my father and I." the brunet replied.

"Then where is your father?"

"Well… ahmm… he's home."

"Have you contacted him yet?"

"N-no… N-not yet… I'll contact him today."

"Please boy, do it."

"Yah I will… o-of course I-I will. Well, i-it's because it's an emergency… and I don't know what's really going on... that's why I haven't contacted him yet!" Kanata suddenly retorted.

"I know! I know… I understand. I just want to make sure that you contact him right away… Anyway, do you have any blood relationship with Kouzuki, Miyu?"

"No..." the brunet silently replied.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked puzzled.

"Actually, she was left in the care of our family coz' her parents went to America."

"Ah I see… so your living on a same roof and you and you're father is her guardian?"

"Yah!"

"Ahmm… anyway, what's her parent's name?"

"Yuu and Miki Kouzuki."

"Ohh! The famous astronaut Miki Kouzuki!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Okay!" the doctor paused for a moment and said slowly, "Well, anyway I have one bad news and good news to tell."

"Tell it doctor, we're listening." Ms. Mizuno said.

"By the way, before I say it… which one do you like to hear first - the good or the bad one?"

Everybody looked at each other nervously.

"I'll just choose first the bad news …" Nozumo decided.

"Was that your final answer, young lad?" Dr. Ramus confirms.

Everybody said, "YES!"

"Well the bad news is that - I don't care…" he said in a sad tone.

"What???" everybody asked in unison.

"Kidding… okay, here it goes. Actually, the bad news is that……… your friend didn't make it."

"Say what?" everybody said in unison again.

"What I mean is that ………… she's gone." said the doctor sadly.

"WHAAAT!!!" all of them freaked out.

"No it can't be…" Kanata shook his head. "No-no-no… you're lying. Tell me, you're just lying! Aren't you?" the brunet said almost going to cry.

Nanami and Aya embraced each other tightly and started to weep.

Ms. Mizuno, Ahvs and Christine held their mouth in fright.

Santa blinked.

Nozumo's flower in hand slowly faded.

While Kanata's earth quickly stop rotating and his eyes started to dim.

"Anyway, before you cry… you haven't heard the good news from me yet. Would you like to hear it now?" said the doctor a bit happy.

"For what!!!! She's already gone!!!" Mizuki suddenly blurted out from his silent standing position. Everybody held him except Kanata who is dead inside.

"Hey doctor, don't tell us that you had promos in here like free coffin and burial. I'm telling you, we don't need that!" Nozumo added angrily. All the girls burst out a loud cried, "MIYUUU!!! Huhuhu!"

"But guys, if ever that would be their promo, therefore it's a nice treat, right?" said Santa who thinks his idea is oh so cool.

"STOP IT, YOU CRETIN!!" shouted Nozumo almost going to punch Santa's face.

The doctor gulped nervously and said, "Hey hold on guys! The good news is that……… I'm just kidding! She's not dead… she's fine! You don't need to worry! HAHAHA!" he said it without further ado, scared on what the youngsters will do to each other and to him.

Everybody looked at him in despite. Then after a few seconds Santa cracked a laugh. "AAHAHAHAHA! That's a very funny joke, doctor! HAHAHHA!!!" he laughed while tapping Nozumo's back. The doctor laughed also, yet his brow is twitching nervously.

"OUCH! That's painful, weirdo! STOP IT!!!" Nozumo reacted while Santa still tapping hardly his back in delight.

Santa can't able to stop himself. "Don't you hear that, guys!!?? It's a funny JOKE! AHAHAHAHA! I can't take it… AHAHAHA!" he laughed like a fool.

Aya can't stand on Santa's reaction, so she faced the doctor and said, "Hey Doctor! That's not a good joke! You almost kill us!!!" she shouted.

"That's a very bad joke! And it's not FUNNY!!!" Ms. Mizuno added furiously.

The doctor cleared his throat and explained, "Ehehehe! I'm sorry… I just want to give you a nice surprise!"

Everybody wasn't in a mood to entertain such bad joke as that especially Kanata who is now heating like a mad dog. Then he suddenly blurted out, "IT WASN'T A NICE JOKE! YOU DEMON!!!" then he gave the funny doctor a hard fast blow of smack on his right jaw.

The doctor quickly knocked down on the floor.

--+--

"Miyu's operation is successful; she got more or less 45 stitches in her abdomen. She lost lots of blood but good thing she's type O coz' we have lots of stocks of 'O' in here. Hopefully she will gain her consciousness after 3 days, but still we are not sure whether she will wake up on the day that I stated. It still depends on the patient strong willpower to overcome the pain that she have. I guess what you can do is to pray for her quick recovery."

Dr. Ramus, a 29 year old doctor of Heomachi hospital known as the youngest expert doctor in operational procedure. He was the one who made the big impact in helping the other doctor to operate the said blonde. But his bad joke didn't help the student to ease the pain and weariness that they felt inside yet their angriness added in every second while listening to his explanation.

Dr. Ramus was sweating hardly as he looked at the young student looking at him in spite. He gulped again and said, "Look, again I'm sorry. It wasn't in my memory that you will all freak like that. Sorry if I do it intentionally but will you all please forgive me?" he begged while caressing his swollen jaw.

"NO!" everybody said.

The doctor almost fell from his sit as he heard the youngster's response. Still their eyes are fixed on the doctor's face that seems like a criminal that needs to be eliminated by a firing squad.

"Don't joke!" said Mizuno.

"I'm not joking madam. Please forgive me!" he said and bowed his head many times to the teacher and to all her students.

"That's fine doctor… you have my trust! hahaha!" said Santa cheerfully.

The doctor made a shaking smile; still he hasn't received the forgiveness that he asked for. He sighed in disappointment.

--+--

The incident swiftly went to Miyu's parents in America. And because Miyu was so dear to them, her parents quickly flew back to Japan without filing any leave to the management of NASA.

As they soon as they arrived in the hospital and entered in the blonde's room. The couple burst out a loud cry in front of their sleeping daughter. The couple looks silly as if they were crying in front of their daughter's dead body.

"Ahem! Uncle, auntie... Miyu was just sleeping... she's not dead." explained Kanata who is standing right next to them.

"We know..." said Miki sniffing, she wiped her tears and said in a sad tone, "We can't just imagine how we left our daughter in others care while we, her parents were so far away. I just can't take how my one and only daughter suffered this kind of pain. Huhuhu~"

Yuu hugged his wife and they cried again in guiltiness.

"No auntie, you just decided what is good for her. I should be blamed on this and not you..." said Kanata in a low tone. The couple looked at him wearily. "I should be the one taking care of her... but I wasn't there on that time. It should not happen if I was just there only!" he said almost going to cry.

Miki went near Kanata and tapped his shoulder, "You haven't done anything bad, my dear. It was us that should be blame. We called to be her parents, but who is on her side...? We're so guilty that we left her. It's our fault not yours."

"But it was my fault! If I wasn't just careless, it wouldn't happen to her." said Kanata.

Yuu stood up and shouted, "What did you do to my daughter?!"

Kanata gulped. Then he answered shakily, "I haven't done anything to her, sir?"

"Then what happened to my daughter?!" Yuu asked angrily, went to Kanata's direction and held his collar.

"Honey, stop it! He's just a child!" Miki panicked.

Kanata didn't able to respond, he started to shake. Fortunately, Miki's body guard suddenly came in the room and said in a strict voice, "Mr. & Mrs. Kouzuki, both of you are called out for a very important task, yet you escaped without any words from the management. We are here to pick you up. Please don't make an effort to run away again."

"But this is an emergency! My daughter is in a bad situation now. Can't you see she's here in the hospital? I hope management understands it!" said Miki in agony and approached Miyu's bed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"We are not allowed to receive any excuses from you. Please, come with us now! There's no time left."

Miki burst out a loud cry. The body guards went to the couple held and pulled their arms. "Please Mr. and Mrs. Kouzuki, we are running out of time."

The couple felt hopeless, so Miki decided, "Please, let me kiss first my daughter and we will go after you."

"Okay! Request granted."

Miki kissed her daughter cheeks and forehead deeply, Yuu did the same. After that, they surrendered themselves to the authority and stepped out of the room.

While walking Yuu said to Kanata, "Kanata, please take care of my daughter. My trust is in your hand."

Kanata smiled and said, "You don't need to ask that sir, coz' I'm doing it."

"Thanks!" Yuu smiled back in return.

--+--

Almost one week had past still Miyu's condition was still stable. Her eyes still shot and never give a hint if she already moved from her lying position. Everybody was all concerned to her situation. The doctor examined her and found out that she is in state of coma.

"How come you didn't detect that she is in coma right now? Ha, doctor?!" asked Kanata who is very angry to the physician who went there to check Miyu's condition.

"We're sorry about this… but it's my first time to check her profile and I didn't know that the she was like that already." explained the doctor.

"What kind of hospital is this?! Everybody has no concern. I guess we should go to other hospital that can give us a special treatment!"

"You can't do that, young lad. It's against our policy. Don't worry I do my best to check her from time to time." said the doctor. "Anyway, if you think there's something wrong with her, don't hesitate to call Me." then he went out of the room.

"DAMN! What kind of physicians are they. They haven't got any heart! We never know that they are just killing us slowly!" shouted Kanata who almost going to punched the door of the room.

"Hold on Master Kanata! I guess they change doctors. I haven't seen that doctor Ramus after the weird joke that you told me about." said Wannya calmly, who transformed to be Kanata's father.

"And I hate everyone in here! I guess we should take Miyu out of this place as soon as possible." he said clutching his fist in angriness.

"But how Master! How? We weren't allowed to do that!"

Kanata held his chin and think for a better idea. "We'll do that tomorrow midnight." he said quickly.

"But how about the paraphernalia's that is on her? How will we able to remove all of those?" asked Wannya.

Kanata stopped thinking and said unhappily, "Oh yah! I forgot that… hmmm…"

Wannya sweat dropped and said, "Maybe at least we should start believing on what the doctor said that he'll do his best checking Miyu's condition from time to time."

"Yah I guess so… but if there's something bad happen to her… I will never gonna forgive them!" said Kanata and gripping his fist tightly.

Wannya gulped. It was his first time to see Kanata get mad like that. He just nodded his head and clasped his both hands.

--+--

Its been 15 days have passed still Miyu state wasn't changing at all. The doctors are now getting alarmed on her situation; they've almost pushing anything on their part just to diagnose the poor blonde. Kanata on the other hand was getting paranoid. He can't even focus to his studies and in any activities in their school. His mind is always flying in Miyu's condition everyday and every night.

Every morning he went to school to study while Wannya was the one taking care of Miyu in the hospital. After school, Kanata will be the one to take care of Miyu while Wannya will go home to prepare their meals and do household chores.

Every day is always the same. The temple was so silent. No more shouting, mocking, yelling and scolding that can be heard. Sometimes the cry of baby Ruu was just the one you may hear but it only happened early in the morning or depending on the baby's mood.

--+--

It's been another week had passed, still nothings change on Miyu's part. Her breathing was still same, her blood and heart pump still the same. Yet she wasn't awake. Her classmates already missing her in school, they even visited Miyu from time in time in the hospital, checking if she's fine or okay. But then, same old story is what they've got, truly the blonde was in a state of coma.

"Hey Brenda, what's wrong with you? I missed you so much… it's been 3 weeks you're lying in this bed and not even moving your right finger. Oh, what can I do just to wake you up?" Kanata silently cried out while sitting beside the blonde's bed holding her fingers. Then after a minute he dozed off.

--+--

After a week…

"TADAIMA!!!" Miyu shouted as she slid the door open of the temple.

"Kanata, Wannya, Ruu! I'm home now!" she called out the people inside the house while taking off her shoes.

"Hello, anybody home?!" she called out again. She looked at her surrounding and saw no marks of people inside. She went to the kitchen to see if Wannya is preparing their meal but no cat-dog like inside.

She went to baby Ruu's room to see if he is sleeping but still no baby inside the little spaceship. She tried also to go to Kanata's room, but she didn't budge to knock on the door, afraid that the brunet might get angry if he saw her. She sighed as she saw no trace of people inside the house.

"Where did they go? Why they didn't tell me that they went somewhere? This is so unfair, I guess they went to the amusement park and left me puzzled here. Why Kanata didn't inform me? I have my cell phone, but he didn't tried to text or call me. He's so annoying. ARRGH!" she said to herself.

Due to disappointment she decided to go to her room and took some sleep but unfortunately she can't sleep. So, she just lay back with arms widespread on her futon thinking what to do when her housemates return. "Hmm… maybe it will be better not talk to them if they arrived, so that they will know how much I'm so disappointed on their attitude!"

--+--

After an hour, she heard Kanata, Wannya and baby Ruu arrived. She closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She decided to stay firm if they called her to eat something, and if Kanata opened her room, she will be seen sleeping.

But what she expects didn't happen. Nobody calls her name, and not even once asked where she is now - if she already home or not. She didn't even hear baby Ruu cried out for her name.

"I guess they really don't care about me anymore! Well, who cares! If they mad at me... Well, I'm mad at them also. I can live without them, especially Kanata! After all, I can manage myself! Hmpf!" then she shot her eyes off irritably.

--+--

After a few minutes, she saw someone standing outside the door of her room. She knew it was Kanata. So, she firmly closed her eyes but then she changed her mind. Instead of pretend sleeping, she decided to hide inside the cabinet so that when Kanata called her and entered to her room, he might not able to see her.

She also wants to see if Kanata will get worry if he finds out that she's not yet home. She smiled on her idea.

She quickly stood up to her futon and dashed inside the cabinet. Using small holes inside, she saw Kanata entered in her room with sadness on his face.

Miyu didn't able to determine why Kanata was so upset. She was surprised when Kanata grabbed her photo situated in her study table; kissed and hugged it without her permission while crying silently.

Miyu can't understand why, so she decided to quickly go out from her hiding place and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The brunet get shocked and squealed to death. "AAHH!!"

--+--

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
